


Рэтчет и Клэнк: Сердце Бесконечности

by SkyMusic



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Bromance, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Philosophy, Platonic Soulmates, Science Fiction & Fantasy, ancient gods
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyMusic/pseuds/SkyMusic
Summary: Приключение подошло к концу, неразлучный дуэт космических героев возвращается домой - на станцию Аподжи. Со злодеями покончено, и теперь ребята могут насладиться заслуженным отдыхом. У Рэтчета и Тэлвин, наконец-то, появляется возможность обрести счастье рядом друг с другом. Многое узнав от генерала Алистэра, Ломбэкс решает на время отложить поиски своей семьи, чтобы помочь возлюбленной найти отца. Жизнь прекрасна, на первый взгляд. Пока вселенная не вспомнит про своё странное чувство юмора...





	1. От автора

**Author's Note:**

> Прямое продолжение трилогии Future (Tools of Destruction, Quest for Booty, A crack in time)
> 
> Советую приготовить чай и печенюшки - путешествие обещает быть долгим и увлекательным :)

**Приветствую, дорогие читатели!**

Этот рассказ начат мной давным-давно, и даже к сегодняшнему дню он готов приблизительно наполовину (при том частями), поскольку вдохновение то приходило регулярно, и хотелось дополнить уже написанное, то наоборот - не посещало долгое время. Тем не менее, я твердо намерена дойти до победного конца, ведь сочинять про любимых героев доставляет истинное удовольствие. :3 Я очень надеюсь, текст сможет передать все положительные и светлые чувства, любовно в него вложенные.

Продолжения постараюсь выкладывать почаще. Если новой главы долго нет, значит, моя муза в отпуске. :)

Кое-что о том, как создавался фанфик:

Игры упоминают, что некоторые расы обладают магией (например, Теракнойды и Зони), но развития данная тема так и не получила. Поле для импровизации простиралось огромное, и я решила исправить это досадное упущение, соединив фэнтези с научной фантастикой. Разумеется, войн орков с эльфами в рассказе не появилось, время не перенеслось в Средние века, и никакое Кольцо Всевластия мы искать не будем. Результат можно описать, как сагу наподобие «Звездных Войн», но в духе Final Fantasy – переплетение Si-Fi, магии, мифологии, мистики и приключенческого фильма. Готовьтесь к интересным сюжетным поворотам.

Романтические эпизоды рассчитаны, в основном, на фанатов пары Рэтчет + Тэлвин, хотя и другим влюбленным персонажам будет уделено достаточно внимания. Обещаю много романтики, флаффа, и немножко красивой эротики. Одним словом, большой и светлой любви!

Мои собственные персонажи присутствуют, кое-кто исполняет важные роли, но, конечно же, главных героев игры они не затмевают. Это, в первую очередь, история Рэтчета и Клэнка, а потом уже всех остальных.

Сложилось так, что в фанфике немало внимания уделено философии. Я люблю подобную тематику, но здесь её ощутимо больше, чем в других рассказах. Связано это, скорее всего, с тем, что сама идея написать рассказ возникла после знакомства с фантастически красивой (особенно для 2009 года) игрой на библейскую тематику - Heaven the game. Она раз и навсегда покорила меня своим сюрреализмом и магией ярких цветов. Соглашусь, довольно необычный источник вдохновения. Поэтому жанр получившегося произведения могу приблизительно назвать «лирично-философской научной фантастикой с элементами фэнтези».

Вначале я собиралась продолжить один из ранних рассказов во вселенной Ratchet and Clank, с моей подачи получивший испанское название Soy un Lombax 2: Venganza de caído (в переводе «I am Lombax: Revenge of fallen»). Кроме Рэтчета, Клэнка и Зони, в нем участвовали мои персонажи, и автора Neko-art из её комикса «Луна 7» (кто читал в детстве «Классный журнал», может вспомнить). Её галерея есть на deviantart.com.

Рассказ тот не был окончен и, позднее, объединённый с двумя другими (рабочие названия «New world mystery» и «Вестник дождя»), трансформировался в новый сюжет, который продолжил трилогию Ratchet and Clank Future. События начинаются сразу после «A crack in time», поэтому вышедшие недавно комикс и четыре игры (All 4 One, Full frontal assault, Into the Nexus, Ratchet and Clank PS4) в мой канон не входят. Хотя некоторые элементы или идеи из них, не исключено, будут использованы.


	2. Глава 1. Добро пожаловать домой

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Внизу страницы есть сноски с пояснениями к некоторым словам, и примерами того, как определенные названия звучали в английской транскрипции (я их перевела). Они идут по порядку появления в тексте, в котором отмечены звездочками. 
> 
> Тематическая музыка:  
Austin Mahone - 11:11 (make A Wish)  
Fifth Harmony feat. Ty Dolla Sign - Work from Home

_ Галактика Полэрис, Система Бригус_  
5360 год.

Афелия* не спеша двигалась сквозь космическое пространство.

Рэтчет рассматривал почти сюрреалистический пейзаж, протекающий в иллюминаторе его корабля. Астероиды, планеты и другие космические объекты плавно уносились назад, оставаясь далеко за кормой. Так же, как и недавние события, которые уже никогда не вернутся. Ломбэкс тихо вздохнул.

Клэнк, сидевший в соседнем кресле, оторвал взгляд от пола и поднял его к лицу друга. Глаза робота наполняла тихая жалость: он понимал, что тот сейчас чувствует, хотя и не мог ощутить истинной боли.

Рэтчет думал обо всем произошедшем в последнее время: нескончаемый поток происшествий, тянущийся с самого момента победы над императором Тахионом и до того, когда он сидел теперь в этом кресле. Не прерывающийся ни на минуту; один случай влек за собой другой. Парень осознал, что даже не помнит, когда последний раз ложился спать. Сколько бессонных ночей он провел в поисках дорогого друга? Ломбэкс никогда не считал их: прошло очень, очень много времени. Рэтчет приподнял рукав рубашки и взглянул на маленькие затянувшиеся ранки от шприцов. Ему приходилось принимать препараты, чтобы избежать полного истощения организма - достаточно безвредные по меркам того, насколько вообще полезно закачивать в кровь миллионы нанороботов с разумом улья. Но даже привычный ко всему Ломбэксианский воин не смог бы продержаться долго, не имея времени на сон и, практически, на еду.

Превышение уровня нагрузки становилось особенно заметным с наступлением темного времени суток. Рэтчет помнил два таких периода: после второй победы над Ворселоном (по ее окончании герой был готов просто лечь на пол и умереть там, если бы его миссией не было защитить Алистэра), и перед вторжением в Цитадель. До сих пор Рэтчет не знал точно, каким образом выжил, победив трех тяжеловооруженных Валькирий, и спас Клэнка, избежав падения в бездонную пропасть.

Но, в конце концов, работа на пределе мыслимых возможностей сломала его. От эпизода, когда после всех битв в городе Аксиом, Ломбэкс скрылся в одном из отдаленных переулков и неподвижно пролежал на холодном металле до следующего утра, находясь на гране комы от усталости, теперь остались лишь расплывчатые обрывки словно бы несуществующих воспоминаний. Только новая доза помогла прийти в себя, когда сил едва оставалось, чтобы опустить поршень шприца.

Последствия пережитых мучений ощущались и в данный момент. По той же причине звездолет стартовала на автопилоте – Рэтчет не был способен даже держать штурвал, не то, что управлять.

Сон постепенно одерживал победу. До Станции Аподжи осталось много времени; он вполне мог наверстать упущенный за недели. Ломбэкс даже не заметил, как погружается в небытие с открытыми глазами, а его зрение медленно отключается.  
\- Рэтчет? – Раздался со стороны голос Клэнка.  
\- Ммм? – Парень вновь обрел способность видеть, и слегка повернул голову вправо.  
Робот помолчал.  
\- Прости меня.  
\- За что? – В переставшем быть способным на эмоции голосе Ломбэкса прорезалось удивление.  
\- Моя вина в том, что мы не сумели найти твою семью. Не пытайся отрицать это, я все знаю. Мне, правда, очень жаль.  
Рэтчет улыбнулся.  
\- Я ведь нашел тебя, это главное. А с Ломбэксами ничего не случилось, и они всегда будут ждать нас в месте, о котором мы пока просто не знаем. Но обязательно найдем его.  
\- Спасибо, Рэтчет, – искренне поблагодарил робот. Теплые слова друга помогли ему сбросить камень с души, перестать чувствовать себя таким виноватым.  
\- Я буду спать, если не возражаешь.

Приняв полулежащее положение, Рэтчет поудобней устроился в кресле, подтянув колени к груди и положив под щеку кисточку своего хвоста. Конечно, место пилота было не слишком приспособлено для подобных манипуляций, но казалось божественно удобным по сравнению с теми твердыми и жесткими поверхностями, на каких герою вселенной приходилось изредка засыпать. На лице Клэнка появилась улыбка – в таком виде лучший друг трогательно напоминал котенка, свернувшегося калачиком. Тот, кто никогда не видел спящего Ломбэкса, не знает, насколько это зрелище греет душу. Все пушистые существа очень милы, когда спят, пусть в нужную минуту они становятся совершенными машинами убийства. И ничто не разуверило бы Клэнка в правдивости такого предположения.

Серебряный робот перевел взгляд на стекло иллюминатора, за которым проплывали мириады звезд, немного жалея, что в их корабле нет такой классной усыпляющей штуки, как в когда-то угнанном у Тахиона: предстояло пройти еще многим-многим часам прежде, чем они окажутся дома.

_ Лазурный Сектор*, кольцо астероидов Нундак_

\- Мы вернулись! – Радостно выкрикнул Рэтчет, спрыгивая на землю.  
Он раскинул руки, подставив лицо дикому космическому ветру. Здешнее кольцо астероидов было, наверное, единственным во всей вселенной местом, где существовало столь странное явление: потоки воздуха, непрерывно двигаясь, замыкались в постоянном цикле, никогда не стихая. Вероятно, некая природная, или даже пространственная аномалия, поскольку в паре метров от кольца ничего подобного не ощущалось. Благодаря этому феномену, тут можно было спокойно дышать без скафандра, а кислород казался чище, чем на большинстве заселенных планет.

Ломбэкс обожал чувство, появлявшееся только здесь. В первый раз на Нундаке он едва не задохнулся, настолько непривычной показалась атмосфера. Но сейчас наслаждался ей, вдыхая столько магического воздуха, насколько хватало легких; как путник в пустыне, нашедший источник в спасительном оазисе. И по телу разбегалась приятная дрожь.  
\- Рэтчет? Ты в порядке? – Вылезая из звездолета, Клэнк остановился, глядя, как его друг нетвердой походкой отступил назад и опрокинулся спиной на ближайшую плоскую скалу.  
\- Абсолютно, – Ломбэкс оторвался от серебристо-сиреневого камня. – Ну, что, идем? Тэлвин ждет нас! – Он хитро улыбнулся и подмигнул.  
\- Вернее, тебя, – тихо произнес робот, перепрыгивая на его спину.  
Парень расслышал эти слова, но ничего не ответил. Развернувшись, он быстро направился к телепорту. Еще одна вещь, которая заставляла его сердце биться чаще. Когда под тобой стремительно проносятся звезды, и ты сам - часть этих звезд.

Предвкушая встретиться с той, по кому он скучал больше года, Рэтчет с рекордной скоростью пролетел коридоры станции. Очутившись в одном из искусственных садов, парень увидел Зефира и Кронка. Боты слишком увлеклись починкой механизма и перебранкой друг с другом, чтобы заметить его.

Еще в лифте Ломбэкс решил сделать Тэлвин сюрприз - появиться откуда-нибудь, когда она совсем этого не ожидает. Желая осуществить задумку, он попытался пробраться мимо незамеченным, зная, что случиться, если кто-нибудь из ботов увидит его.  
\- Ни звука, – шепнул Рэтчет своему напарнику. Получив утвердительный кивок, он осторожно двинулся за спинами роботов.

И вскоре сам совершил критическую ошибку: слишком внимательно наблюдая за «потенциальной опасностью», парень споткнулся обо что-то (кажется, о собственный хвост), потерял равновесие.

Зефир и Кронк обернулись на странный шум, внутренне уже готовясь сцепиться друг с другом на тему «Чья здесь работа не впускать посторонних?!», или сделать это потом, если вдруг придется срочно уносить ноги, попутно поднимая тревогу. Обе стратегии не осуществились, прерванные выползшим из ближайших кустов Ломбэксом с шерстью цвета золота. Его шкуру украшали веточки и мелкие листья. Серебряный робот на спине тихонько хихикал.  
\- Привет, парни, давно не виделись, – Рэтчет встал, отряхиваясь. – Похоже, мой план провалился…  
\- С треском, – поддакнул Клэнк.  
\- Где Тэлвин?  
\- Там, – Зефир кивнул на постройку неподалеку от них.  
\- Что ж, похоже, она не услышала нас, – Ломбэкс по опыту знал, насколько чутко девушка реагирует на всякий подозрительный шум у себя за спиной. – Тогда, сюрприз все еще может получиться, – на всякий случай он понизил голос. – Ведите себя тихо, делайте вид, что ничего не произошло, окей? Я хочу ее удивить.  
Роботы дружно сделали движение, будто бы закрывая себе рот на «молнию». Парень усмехнулся и, осторожно ступая, поднялся по ступенькам красивого, обтекаемой формы темно-синего здания в центре сада.  
\- Поторопись. Мисс Тэлвин удивится, если они замолчат, – тихо произнес серебряный робот.

Внутренне молясь, чтобы дверь открылась беззвучно, Рэтчет вошел внутрь. Ничего здесь не поменялось с момента его ухода: та же обстановка, вымытые до блеска окна во всю стену, синий диванчик рядом со столиком, панель головизора* на соседней стене, и эти маленькие симпатичные пальмы в кадках, расставленные по углам. Идеальное место, чтобы отдохнуть после долгих геройских приключений вместе с любимой девушкой, за чашкой горячего какао. Это был их любимый уединенный уголок, где можно скрыться ото всех, провести время в компании друг друга. Путешествуя по галактике, Рэтчет уже начал забывать тепло ее рук…

Ломбэксу не терпелось встретиться с ней, он ждал этого момента столько времени. Наконец-то он снова оказался дома.  
\- Я подожду снаружи, – Клэнк отцепился и спрыгнул с его спины. Затем повернулся и весело подмигнул:  
– Вам ведь захочется побыть наедине, не так ли?  
\- Спасибо, друг, – Рэтчет улыбнулся в ответ и пошел в сторону лестницы.

Позади сомкнулись половинки механической двери. Парень начал подниматься на второй этаж. На секунду остановился, посмотрел вокруг. Эти изящные позолоченные поручни, каждую ворсинку на дымчатом ковре, покрывавшем ступени - по которому так приятно ходить босиком, - он запомнил до мельчайших деталей. Пребывание на станции длилось чуть более года, но та уже казалась домом, где он провёл всю свою жизнь.

Подъем кончился, Рэтчет очутился наверху. Влево уходил короткий коридор, весь окрашенный в темно-коричневый, почти черный цвет. Под потолком расположилась матовая стеклянная полусфера выключенной лампы. Три двери вели в их комнаты и ванную. К каждой протягивалась полоска все того же ковра, они плавно соединялись у начала лестницы. Вход в комнату Тэлвин оказался открыт, Ломбэкс заглянул туда. Сердце тихо вздрагивало в предвкушении увидеть любимую. За трепещущими на искусственном ветру синеватыми занавесками, на балконе виднелась темная фигура. Естественно, она принадлежала Марказианке*. Тэлвин стояла, нагнувшись, положив руки и голову на белые перила. Легкое платье цвета фиалки обтягивало точеную фигуру. На ушах, украшенных серьгами из прозрачных кристаллов, находились маленькие наушники. Их проводки тянулись к плееру, подвешенному на поясе.  
Улыбнувшись, Рэтчет приблизился.  
\- Угадаешь, кто? – Он снял обод наушников.  
Девушка быстро развернулась. Их лица встретились на одном уровне.  
\- Я знала, что ты приедешь сегодня, – голос звучал спокойно, но лазурные глаза сияли, как драгоценные камни в лучах солнца.  
\- Поэтому выглядишь такой красоткой? – Рэтчет продолжал улыбаться.  
Тэлвин покачала головой.  
\- Ты никогда не изменишься, – и улыбнулась в ответ.  
Губы Марказианки соприкоснулись с его, сладкий поцелуй обещал быть долгим. Ломбэкс радовался этому. Даже больше – он ощутил безграничное счастье, осознав одно из самых важных мгновений своей жизни.

_ Космическая станция Аподжи, 21:20_

С момента возвращения домой великого дуэта прошло около двух часов. Расположившись в теплой обстановке гостиной, в кругу друзей, они рассказывали долгую историю своих приключений. Точнее, свое время этому посвятил Ломбэкс, а робот иногда дополнял его слова. Поскольку Клэнк не участвовал в большинстве эпизодов вплоть до их первой встречи, тоже слушал с искренним интересом. На лицах Тэлвин, Зефира и Кронка было написано такое выражение, словно сейчас они в кинотеатре, смотрят лучший фильм в своей жизни.  
-… А потом я очень удивился, когда Клэнк запрыгнул внутрь. Мы же договорились, что он останется присматривать за Великими Часами. Но, если честно, я был безумно рад этому, – Рэтчет смущенно улыбнулся. – Наверное, ты не хотел оставлять меня одного, да, приятель?  
\- Конечно, разве я мог бросить лучшего друга? Нужно же убедиться, что ты не заблудишься по дороге домой, – Клэнк подмигнул. Очередная шутка на тему, как Рэтчет ни за что не обошелся бы без него. К тому же, иногда Ломбэкс действительно путал направления, если ленился тратить аккумулятор звездолета на радар. – Кроме того, мне не хотелось портить нам имидж Межгалактического дуэта – напарники всегда должны оставаться вместе.  
\- Как скажешь, напарник. И, пожалуйста, прекрати намекать на то, что за мной нужно следить, как за маленьким ребенком. Я давно уже вырос.

Клэнк окинул Ломбэкса оценивающим взглядом. Тот сидел на диване, развалившись по всей спинке на манер большой морской звезды; одетый в пижамный костюм нежно-бирюзового цвета с рисунком в виде шестеренок и «механических» полумесяцев. Зеленые глаза как бы незаметно периодически пытались заглянуть в вырез расстегнутой кофточки Тэлвин.  
\- Я так и понял, – бот многозначительно покачал головой.  
Девушка весело фыркнула, прикрывшись ладонью. Со стороны роботов тоже раздался тихий смешок. Рэтчет нисколько не смутился. Он любил, когда всеобщее внимание сконцентрировано вокруг его персоны.  
\- Зато, теперь Зигмунд сможет побыть Старшим Смотрителем.  
\- Да, он так давно мечтал об этом.  
\- К слову о птичках, в смысле, о хранителях, - неожиданно подал голос Кронк. - Сегодня же по GEC (Galaxy Eternal Channel) покажут вторую часть «Точки прилунения»!  
\- Великолепно! – Мгновенно перестав зевать и сонно потягиваться, чем занимался четыре секунды назад, Рэтчет вскочил на ноги. - Парни, нам нельзя пропустить такое событие! Сколько времени осталось до начала?  
\- Семь минут, – робот взглянул на электронные часы.  
\- Айда за мной!

Не дав Клэнку открыть рот и что-либо сказать, друг схватил его за руку и со скоростью метеора ринулся к двери. Однако боевые роботы коварно обошли их с флангов, первыми проскочив в коридор. Даже не столкнулись и не застряли в дверях.  
\- Предатели! – Притворно обиженным голосом прокричал им вслед Рэтчет. – Мы так не договаривались, это не честно! – И прибавил хода.  
\- Куда ты собрался, любимый? – Тэлвин с проворством кошки поймала его за шиворот.  
\- Зайчонок, перестань, – парень убрал ее руки. – Этот фильм – одна из причин, по которой я торопился попасть домой. Я должен его посмотреть.  
\- И именно из-за второй причины ты этого не сделаешь. Прости, но сегодня никаких фильмов ужасов. Ты их видел достаточно в последнее время. Просто на один день забудь про адреналин, хорошо?  
Ломбэкс вздохнул: он знал, что переубедить Тэлвин почти невозможно. И, самое главное, Тэл права - он действительно устал и, наверное, пойти спать было бы лучше, чем до трех утра неотрывно смотреть головизор. К тому же, возникли угрызения совести по поводу не уделенного ей достаточного внимания.  
Рэтчет опустил серебряного робота на пол.  
\- Хорошо, я остаюсь, - согласился парень с некоторым сожалением. Затем посмотрел в лицо другу. - Отомстишь за меня? - И кивнул на дверь с хитрым заговорщицким видом.  
\- Обязательно, напарник.  
Ломбэкс удовлетворенно кивнул и выпрямился. Клэнк тихо вышел за дверь.  
\- И запомни сюжет поточнее! – Крикнул Рэтчет ему вслед.  
Девушка, наконец, сжалилась.  
\- Не волнуйся, этот фильм повторят завтра, в одиннадцать. Как раз успеешь выспаться.  
\- Одному мне не будет так интересно. Да и кто смотрит ужасы днем? Атмосфера начисто пропадает.  
\- К сожалению, ничем не помогу тебе в этом, - Тэлвин улыбнулась. - Но могу стереть Зефиру и Кронку память, тогда они будут думать, что смотрят в первый раз.  
\- Дельное предложение, обязательно над ним подумаю.  
\- Выключи свет, пожалуйста, – попросила девушка.  
Ломбэкс послушно нажал выключатель. В комнате воцарились синеватые сумерки. Имитирующий лунный, искусственный свет просочился в зашторенное окно, красивыми бликами отразившись на темных волосах Марказианки. Серебристый лучик как будто застенчиво проскользнул в расстегнутое на пуговку декольте ее рубашки.  
Лицо Ломбэкса просветлело.  
\- Ты знаешь, я, кажется, расхотел спать.  
\- Тогда давай посидим на улице. Думаю, прогулка перед сном никому не повредит. И я принесу горячий шоколад.  
\- Согласен, – Рэтчет кивнул. – Подожду тебя снаружи.  
\- Хорошо, я мигом, – Тэлвин улыбнулась и вышла из комнаты.

Вот уже тридцать минут Клэнк со скучающим видом смотрел на экран головизора, где приблизительно столько же времени орды жутковатых призрачных созданий пожирали Метрополис. Из семи выживших героев осталось только пятеро, одного из которых тоже ждала незавидная участь: прямо сейчас черное метровое щупальце из электрических проводов утаскивало в провал мостовой пятнадцатилетнего Казара*. Все сопровождалось дикими криками, способными заставить поежиться любого, кроме робота. Не только благодаря тому, что существа их расы в принципе не умели подобного, но и намного легче отличали реальность от вымысла. Даже самым качественным блокбастерам не удавалось воздействовать на эту «аудиторию без воображения» - как говорили страдающие режиссёры, - в той мере, в какой на всех остальных. Есть ли у роботов воображение, много лет подряд не мог определить ни механический народ, ни их создатели. Может быть потому, что сами толком не понимали, по каким принципам работает искусственный интеллект. Некогда точно так же в догадках терялись создатели компьютеров.

Клэнк повернул голову влево, где в ужасе жались друг к другу два боевых бота. Похоже, у этих двоих воображение чересчур развито.

В целом, вторая часть картины сильно разочаровала. Здесь участвовали дети героев первого фильма, события которого происходили двадцать семь лет назад. Столица Соланы с тех пор несильно изменилась – режиссер, видимо, не сумел представить, что случится со столь прогрессивным городом за короткий промежуток времени, - и сюжет едва ли не один в один повторял прошлую историю. Все те же темные силы (как выяснилось, плохо запечатанные в обелиске в предыдущей части), то же место действия, почти одинаковый ход событий. Похоже, у галактической киноиндустрии закончились идеи. Но данное обещание нужно было исполнять, поэтому Клэнк снова уставился в головизор.

От просмотра его отвлек шорох шагов в коридоре. Спустя минуту, в дверном проеме появилась Тэлвин. Робот хотел задать девушке вопрос, но та пробежала мимо, снова скрываясь в полумраке.

Клэнк усмехнулся и покачал головой: теперь понятна причина «изгнания» их троих. Что ж, он был абсолютно не против.

Тэлвин подошла к дверям, ведущим на улицу. Стеклянные створки раздвинулись перед ее лицом.

Сад окунулся в мягкую темноту и прохладу. Лунный свет почти исчез, только слабые блики искрились на поверхности пруда. Кустарники и деревца вокруг водоема выглядели таинственными, неподвижно застывшими тенями. Темнота пугает большинство живых существ, с наступлением ночи они спешат скрыться от нее в теплых безопасных норках. Здесь же девушка могла ничего не бояться. Это - дом, который она любила, и где прожила всю жизнь. Но мечта о дне, когда появится возможность увидеть родной, забытый мир, никогда не уходила. И теперь, как никогда прежде, она готова осуществиться.  
Тэлвин скучала по отцу, найти его являлось одной из важнейших задач в её жизни.  
\- Эй, ты уже вернулась? – Оторвал девушку от размышлений знакомый голос.  
Тэлвин опустила глаза. Ломбэкс, сидящий на нижней ступеньки, помахал рукой.  
-Ты успел соскучиться? – Она ласково улыбнулась.  
\- А как же, – парень жестом пригласил её сесть.  
Марказианка опустилась рядом и протянула ему чашку, принимая которую, Рэтчет задержал взгляд на ее лице.  
\- Что?  
\- Я просто рад, что снова тебя вижу. Хочу насладиться этим подольше.

Следующие пятнадцать минут прошли в молчании. Парень и девушка сидели близко друг к другу, потягивая сладкий горячий напиток. На улице сделалось прохладнее. Рэтчет чувствовал, как легкий ветерок проникает сквозь ткань его пижамы, покалывая кожу. Тэлвин смотрела в противоположную сторону. Глаза Марказианки выражали глубокую задумчивость, и погруженность в свои мысли.  
\- Рэтчет…  
\- Да?  
\- Знаешь… - ее взгляд переместился на поверхность пруда, - как ты думаешь, а если бы здесь были светлячки, они бы красиво смотрелись над водой?  
Она не знала, почему задала этот вопрос, просто хотела услышать ответ от него. Забыть обо всем на долгую приятную ночь, за разговором на темы, не касающиеся важных вопросов.  
\- Очень. Я проверял, видел их на Джобе в Солане. Это потрясающее зрелище.  
\- Замечательно, - тихо промурлыкала Тэлвин, прижимаясь к плечу Ломбэкса. - Свози меня туда как-нибудь, ладно?  
\- Не смею возражать. Я готов показать тебе всю вселенную, родная, – Рэтчет поцеловал ее в щеку. - Ну что, идем? К тебе или ко мне?  
\- Ты мой гость, значит, я приглашаю.  
\- Договорились!  
Пара скрылась в помещении, и двери неслышно сомкнулись за их спинами.

_____________________________  
[1] англ. «**Aphelion**» - «афелий» - точка на орбите планеты, кометы или астероида, в которой она наиболее удалена от Солнца. Я просто поменяла род так, чтобы получилось похоже на женское имя Офелия.  
[2] англ. **Cerullean Sector** плохо звучало в русской транскрипции. Изменила на созвучное слово Cerulean – «лазурный, небесно-голубой цвет».  
[3] **holovisor** \- от слова телевизор и голограмма.  
[4] **Марказиане** – раса Тэлвин. Официальное название, впервые прозвучало в игре Quest for Booty.  
[5] **Казары** – раса Саши и майора Метрополиса.


	3. Глава 2. Призраки прошлого

_ Станция Аподжи. 11:10_

Тэлвин заглянула в комнату Ломбэкса. Вчера она так перепугалась из-за его очередного приступа, которые начались по возвращении домой: ее любимый в какие-то моменты без видимой причины превращался в подобие зомби, не реагирующего ровным счетом ни на что. Лишь изредка от него можно было услышать очень тихие, жалобные звуки. Девушка списывала это на результат принятия стимуляторов во время путешествия, однако в душе понимала, что Рэтчет, похоже, сам доводил себя до такого состояния воспоминаниями об Алистэре. Возможно, он винил себя в его смерти. Но, в любом случае, нет ничего хуже, чем однажды встретить близкого человека, и стать свидетелем того, как он сходит с ума у тебя на глазах.

Парень явно не спал, но изо всех сил делал вид. Тэл присела на край кровати, поставив поднос на тумбочку, и нежно поцеловала его ушко.  
\- Пора вставать, милый. Я принесла тебе завтрак.  
К ней повернулось бледное, даже сквозь шерсть, лицо со страдальческим взглядом покрасневших глаз. Их отрешенное выражение опять испугало девушку.  
\- Рэтчет? – Марказианка приложила руку к его лбу.  
\- Да, да, все нормально, малыш, – с трудом проговорил Ломбэкс, – но такое состояние, будто по моей голове всю ночь скакало стадо жирных Агорианцев. И совсем нет аппетита, извини. Я знаю, что ты старалась, - возвращение любимого стало для Тэлвин еще одним поводом практиковаться в кулинарии. Прежде кухня являлась священным храмом Кронка.  
\- Прошло целых три дня; кроме того, ты в принципе уже разучился питаться. Но вряд ли у тебя получится заряжаться от розетки, как Клэнк.  
Рэтчет улыбнулся, отчего стал еще больше похож на страдающего призрака:  
\- Это точно. Что ж, давай, я попробую.

Он уткнулся носом в кружку с горячим шоколадом. Почему-то, пить было немного больно, но невероятно вкусно.

Тэлвин постаралась незаметно осмотреть следы от уколов на его руках. Наношприцы не оставляли ранок, но вокруг места микропроколов расползались маленькие синяки, и чтобы закрыть их, перчатки до локтей оказались очень кстати. Сами по себе наноройды не опаснее «Нанотеха», являются его усиленным (за счет содержания большей энергетической основы) вариантом. Правда, по этой причине определенное количество могло зарядить небольшую батарейку, и в медицине нанороботов подобного типа использовали только в случае особо тяжелых травм. Учитывая все пережитые Рэтчетом приключения, незначительный «нано» электрошок мог оказаться безвредным, но шутить с подобными «лекарствами» опасно. По мнению Тэлвин, даже наноботов нельзя было признавать полностью легальными, ведь они, в конечном счете, тоже вызывали привыкание и могли привести неосторожного пользователя к передозировке.  
\- Прости меня, – Рэтчет проследил за направлением ее взгляда. – Понимаю, что слишком рисковал, но по-другому бы ничего не получилось. Больше не буду никогда, обещаю.  
\- Я всегда тебя прощаю, дорогой, – Тэлвин вздохнула. Сейчас ее всецело занимало теперешнее состояние Ломбэкса.  
Парень отставил кружку и взял на ладонь карманные часы Алистера, лежавшие на тумбочке. Внимательно осмотрев их со всех сторон, будто видел впервые, он нажал на невидимый замочек. Крышка откинулась.  
\- Тэл, как ты думаешь, почему они были так важны для него? – Рэтчет провел пальцем по запыленному стеклу, которое закрывало фотографию с изображением двух знакомых лиц. – Это ведь не простое украшение: посмотри, на них нет стрелок. Зато, шестеренки напоминают мне Великие Часы.  
\- Может быть, это ключ? - Марказианка заинтересованно взглянула на вещицу. – Только от чего?  
\- Жаль, я не догадался спросить его, - Рэтчет болезненно поморщился. Он даже не был в состоянии произнести имя генерала, - или Зигмунда: если эти часы сделали Зони, он наверняка знает, для чего.  
\- Мы можем слетать туда и узнать, когда тебе станет лучше, – Тэлвин наклонилась и поцеловала любимого в лоб.  
\- Ты что-нибудь выяснила об отце? – Рэтчет вдруг резко сменил тему.  
\- Нет пока. Ждала твоего возвращения, чтобы проверить, все ли в порядке. Не думай об этом сейчас, котик, тебе и так досталось. Папа сможет за себя постоять, а вот твое здоровье приходится охранять мне.  
\- И Клэнку. Не отбирай у него всю работу, – Ломбэкс вымученно улыбнулся.  
\- Да, ему тоже. Может, все-таки спустишься вниз? Ребятам скучно смотреть без тебя телевизор.  
\- Ладно, уговорила, – Рэтчет взял поднос, и последовал за девушкой из комнаты.

\- Привет! Заждались меня? – Золотистый Ломбэкс зашел в гостиную, мысленно напоминая себе, что перед друзьями нужно держаться непринужденно.  
Роботы, впрочем, переглянулись: прекрасно зная про состояние Рэтчета, они заранее обсудили, каким образом попробуют его отвлечь и привести в норму. Главное, не переводить разговор на животрепещущую тему. Несмотря на нестерпимую душевную боль, возникающую, стоило ему мысленно вернуться к Алистэру, или рассказу друга отца о родителях и Ломбэксах, сам парень собирался пообщаться с компьютером генеральского звездолета. Но чуть позже, когда полностью подготовится: в душу то и дело закрадывались сомнения, что искусственный разум военного корабля согласится открыть все секреты гражданскому лицу, будь он даже Ломбэксом. Для взлома подобного компьютера, вне всяких сомнений, современное хакерское сообщество ещё не придумало ни одного подходящего инструмента. Иначе, Тахиону не составило бы труда добраться до базы данных Афелии, или вынуть блок её памяти. С другой стороны, Рэтчет не планировал добывать информацию столь варварским способом – герой уважал виртуальные личности ничуть не меньше, чем любых других существ. Поэтому сражения с ними на поле боя совершенно не упрощали жизнь золотистого Ломбэкса.  
Тэлвин присела на диван, приобняв Рэтчета за плечи.  
\- Глазам своим не верю: десять лет спустя они, наконец, выпустили на экраны «Первого хранителя»! Я уж думал, успею на пенсию выйти раньше, чем этот фильм доснимут, - прокомментировал парень движущиеся по экрану титры на фоне черно-белых иллюстраций с животными из старой энциклопедии по биологии.  
Изумрудные глаза Рэтчета загорелись прежним живым интересом, немало порадовав девушку. Всякий раз ранившую своё сердце о лишенный эмоций серый взгляд того, кому она могла помочь одной лишь своей заботой.  
\- Обидно, что в кинотеатр его так и не завезли.  
Клэнк с отстраненным видом рассматривал экран головизора; затем повернулся к Тэлвин и, предельно понизив звук своих динамиков, задал вопрос, несколько дней подряд не дававший роботу спокойно спать:  
\- Как он?  
\- Лучше, чем вчера вечером. Не волнуйся, Клэнк, всё будет хорошо. Я тебе обещаю.  
Марказианка готова была поклясться, что читает тревогу в горящих неоном салатовых глазах, и в голосе удивительного механического существа. Дочке исследователя выпал невероятный шанс сблизиться с роботами настолько, словно бы двадцать один год она полностью прожила в их обществе (что, впрочем, не является большим преувеличением). Благодаря этому Тэлвин увлеклась робототехникой, волей-неволей вникая во все тонкости специфической науки – ведь ей пришлось взять на себя ответственность за двух роботов весьма непростой конфигурации. И с не менее сложными характерами.

Дополнял вырисовывающийся портрет глубоко преклонный возраст – как в психологическом, так и в физическом плане, - и оба состояния не сильно отличались от человеческих. Другими словами, компанию Тэлвин составляли механизированные дедушки, которые вели себя немножко, как дети, чуть-чуть, как роботы, одновременно помнили свои военные годы (не лишая себя удовольствия рассказать о них друг другу и окружающим), и часто забывали что-нибудь нужное. Например, закрутить болты на сменных конечностях, прежде чем встать.

Разбираясь в премудростях электронного мозга, Тэлвин могла с уверенностью заявить: манеры поведения Кронка и Зефира не имеют ничего общего с компаньоном её возлюбленного, хотя большинство отличий не бросалось в глаза, если ты не знаком с Клэнком лично.

Серебряный робот кивнул, но девушке показалось, что он ей не поверил; во всяком случае, не полностью. На самом деле, сознание Клэнка занимали воспоминания, часть из которых была ему неприятна, но робот желал упорядочить кое-что в своей голове. Ещё в подростковом возрасте, Рэтчет всего пару раз впадал в похожее депрессивное состояние. По крайней мере, то были случаи, произошедшие на глазах Клэнка – после того, как они подружились и нарекли друг друга братьями. Однако именно появление робота защитило юного героя от вечно крадущегося за спиной одиночество. Рэтчета любили те, кого Ломбэкс считал своими близкими, но ему постоянно недоставало иного тепла, и душевного покоя. Обрести их можно лишь тогда, когда ты уверен: на свете существует особенное и очень значимое место, называемое тобой Домом. Где каждый день ждут твоего скорейшего возвращения.

Подтверждая невысказанные мысли серебряного робота, Тэлвин поцеловала Рэтчета. По нежным объятиям, ласковому голосу и свету внутренней вселенной в её глазах Клэнк давно определил, кто вручил Рэтчету тот самый бесценный подарок. Возрождая забытое чувство, для которого одного маленького робота недостаточно.

К счастью для роботов и окружающих, цифровые организмы не умели страдать - в отличие от прочих разумных существ, нелогично растрачивающих свою психическую энергию на пустяковые мелочи. Поэтому, такие мысли приходили в голову не из-за психологических терзаний, а, главным образом, представляли собой результат обработки входящей информации, собираемой для решения конкретной задачи - наладить личную жизнь лучшего друга. Ведь всем известно, что роботов изобрели в помощь людям.

Размышления о семье возродили в памяти Клэнка один из рассказов Зигмунда о тех временах, когда Орвис ещё жил в Великих Часах. Мысли становились поводом для неосознанной, едва уловимой зависти. Пока ЭксДжей* находился где-то далеко, и даже не подозревал о великих деяниях, предвещавших его появление на свет, Главный Смотритель Часов проецировал свою отцовскую любовь на того, кто был ему ближе всех. Это обвинение звучало эгоистично даже в собственных мыслях Клэнка, но оправдывалось чувствами. И, в то же время, будь у него второй шанс, маленький серебряный робот никогда не согласился бы оставить Рэтчета одного во всей вселенной, или лишить Зигмунда долгожданной семьи.

_ Великие Часы, 5355 год_

\- Зигмунд! Иди сюда скорей, всё самое интересное пропустишь!  
\- Сейчас, сейчас.  
Робот разложил принесенные вещи на стеклянном столе, и перевел взгляд на голографический экран, шириной почти не уступающий окну, обычно открывавшему вид на самые живописные участки вселенского центра. Сейчас оно было затемнено, а свет в комнате погашен. Орвис – маленький призрачный хранитель сложнейшего из механизмов, наделенный мудростью поколений, - больше всего любил проводить время, с наслаждением созерцая своё творение и космос, а кроме того, наблюдая за работой других Зони – поскольку оба занятия приносили ему глубокое душевное успокоение. Это вовсе не означало, что сам он не принимал участия в трудах. Совсем наоборот, на Старшего Смотрителя ложилась сложнейшая из задач: контроля и гармонизации абсолютно всех действий, ведь Очень Чистые Души* по своей природе не являются разумными существами – большая часть все же наличествующего сознания растворена в потоках Астрала, где ведет собственную, свободную и счастливую жизнь среди магической светомузыки. Однако, как раз это делает души проводниками невероятной по своей мощи энергии; требуется точка в ином мире, чтобы привлечь их внимание и помочь реализовать её вовне. Зони овладели разумом улья, потому что он достаточен для владения телом в физическом мире и выполнения заданий любой сложности. Они – как бесплотные ангелы внутри металлической оболочки, чье внутреннее «Я» живет в далеком небесном царстве. Искусственный интеллект Хранителя Времени* по имени Нэри оперировала остальной работой шестеренчатых механизмов, беспрестанно прогоняющих по трубам сырую энергию Эфира, и могла частично подлатать свое обиталище.

Подобным образом этот теплый, точно под уютным пледом, мир внутри мира и существовал тысячелетиями. Зигмунд проник в него недавно, после того, как Старший Смотритель решил найти себе еще одного помощника - более приземленного, чем Зони, и чуть менее обязательного, чем его виртуальная напарница. Впрочем, к компьютеру Орвис явно питал чувства большие, нежели привязанность, и далеко не отеческие, хотя они оба довольно тщательно конспирировались. По крайней мере, даже робот, у которого никогда не было семьи, мог с уверенностью сказать, что Зони воспринимаются создателем и созданием, как их общие дети, вот почему Нэри относилась и к Зигмунду с позиции строгой матери-настоятельницы. Что у нее, меж тем, не получалось по причине слишком юного голоса, и Зигги мог бы воспринять порывы И.И.* на свой счет в ином ключе, если бы не знал правды. Орвис ни разу не пожелал ответить, кто в его прошлой жизни послужил примером для создания этой женщины.

Утопический рай из золота и голубого обсидианового стекла украшали цветущие сады внутри колец и на их крышах в наружном вакууме, бассейны, почти солнечный свет, древние сияющие руны. И безобидные, но довольно надоедливые «домашние животные» класса беспанцирных насекомых, когда-то завезенные Орвисом для поглощения лишней Квантовой энергии.

Главный Зони опустил тонкую трехпалую руку в иллюзорный пакетик с воздушной кукурузой, достал горсть призрачно сверкнувших шариков, и отправил в рот. Еще одна важная вещь, которой он обучил Зигмунда – объяснил ему, что сознанию нужно дать возможность испытывать удовольствие от эмоций. Робот, или кто-либо «нематериальный», вынужден проходить в своей жизни мимо многих вселенских радостей, как, например, еда; но Орвис знал о подобном из бесконечно полного информацией Астрала, и делился с сознанием Зигмунда своими чувственными «воспоминаниями». А голограммы создавал для придания реальности.  
\- Ты опоздал, - категорично возвестил Зони. Его нежно-бирюзовые светящиеся океаны глаз источали истинную скорбь.  
Судя по развернувшимся на экране баталиям, события вошли в самую интересную фазу.  
\- Кто кого бьёт? – Осторожно поинтересовался робот-помощник.  
\- Само собой, Галактические Рейнджеры побеждают. И заметь, у них ничего нет, кроме «Утконизаторов» и полу заряженных «Вилковлезателей», - тут Орвис фыркнул, потому что оружейная компания «Мегакорп» свою работу воплощала с юмором; вот только шутки у нее вечно шли не в ту сторону.  
Сменяющие друг друга, как картинки в калейдоскопе, эпизоды могли описать фильм – на самом деле, реальную войну, которая в этот самый момент вышла на финишную прямую на планете Амочи Мэс восточного сектора, - как боевик с элементами ужасов. Поскольку там присутствовали Призрачные Пираты и очень много акробатики и взрывов, с оружием и без. Орвис, как порядочный бог, в дела за пределами Высшего круга не вмешивался, несмотря на то, что иногда хотел бы. Но тренированные – точнее, запрограммированные быть лучшими из лучших, - миротворческие войска президента галактики Солана свое дело знали, и справлялись отлично. Во всяком случае, кто еще с таким профессионализмом сумеет размонтировать механическую нежить голыми руками. Зигмунд поежился при мысли об этом – ученые в пределах изученной вселенной (восьмидесяти девяти галактик, сорока четырёх туманностей и семи черных дыр, если быть точным) по-прежнему не выяснили, откуда внезапно появляются приведения, особенно от «неодушевленных» индивидов, или того хуже – зомби-роботы. Возможно, их собственное ремесло шагнуло так далеко, что теперь у роботов имеются души, которые могут быть разделены с телом; и непонятно, заслуживает ли данный повод радостных аплодисментов. Но, с какой стороны не посмотри, среди множественных планет паранормальных явлений хватало за глаза.  
\- Куда же ты его бьёшь? Ну, кто, кто так делает левый верхний «Удар кобры» с разворотом? – Горько произнес Орвис, подводя вердикт бою, когда у обеих сторон неожиданно кончились патроны, и они разбежались по укрытиям. – Давным-давно я занимался единоборствами, Зигмунд, не обращай внимания, - ответил он на вопросительный взгляд красного робота. – Так, мы с тобой, Зигги, кажется, собирались отрисовать иллюстрации к нашему превью-видео? – Зони покивал на разложенные по журнальному столику у бархатного дивана карандаши, несколько фотографий и прислоненный к ножке рулон ватманов. – Жаль, что я так и не научился работать с планшетом, но Создатель с ним.  
Он обратил взор нам экран, где временное перемирие уже закончилось, но сторонам не хватило времени сойтись прежде, чем какой-то внимательный пират сбил беспилотник с камерой одной из своих брошенных бумерангом конечностей.  
\- Нэри, выключи, пожалуйста, телевизор. Спасибо, дорогая. И на чем же мы остановились?.. Ах да, название! Предлагаю дать нашему проекту имя «Великие Часы и ты»… ну, знаешь, чтобы все не казалось слишком официальным. Тебе нравится, Зигмунд? Прекрасно!  
\- Ммм, Орвис, а для кого мы снимаем обучающий ролик? Вы собираетесь пригласить ещё кого-то в нашу команду? Или это секрет? Извините за такое количество вопросов сразу.  
\- Нет, нет, никаких секретов, что ты! Наоборот, я хочу открыть тебе тайну, Зигмунд. Готов? – Зони хитро улыбнулся. Роботу редко доводилось видеть такое по-детски озорное, немного хулиганское выражение на лице своего Учителя. - У меня есть сын. Да, да, не удивляйся, у богов тоже бывают дети. Я долго ждал его появления на свет, и вот, год назад это случилось. Сейчас мой сын живет в далекой галактике; когда он станет взрослым, то займет мой трон Главного Смотрителя Часов. Вы обязательно поладите и сможете даже играть вместе в свободное время.  
Зигмунд помолчал, прокручивая в голове новую, внезапно свалившуюся на него информацию. Часы представляли собой не только центр вселенной, но и хранилище многих знаний о ней, собранных самими Зони и многими народами разных эпох – начиная с Древних времен и заканчивая событиями, которые произойдут лишь при определенных обстоятельствах, причем через несколько тысяч лет от сегодняшнего дня. Прибыв сюда, в первый день Зигмунд, по просьбе Орвиса, подключился к оперирующему механизмами компьютеру, и получил некоторую часть знаний Нэри. Казалось бы, крошечная толика почти безграничного, как сама вселенная, информационного пространства невероятно расширила его кругозор и обогатила словарный запас. Зигмунд ощутил самого себя центральной фигурой всего космоса, неким высшим существом, знающим всё и обо всём. Но после того как Орвис приступил к обучению своего нового помощника, тот проникся к Зони величайшим почтением, узнав, насколько мудр его наставник.  
В базе Нэри Зигмунд прочитал множество мифов о детях-полубогах, рожденных от божеств и обитателей физического мира, поэтому никаких вопросов о них у робота не возникло. Но появились другие:  
\- Как скоро это случиться?  
\- Я думаю, примерно через десять лет. Плюс – минус.  
Следующий вопрос озадачил Смотрителя Часов, в особенности своей переполненной волнением, и даже страхом, интонацией:  
\- Когда Ваш сын займет трон… куда Вы отправитесь?  
Зони непонимающе посмотрел на ученика, забавно моргая огромными и глубокими, словно черные дыры, глазами – любое живое существо могло бы утонуть в них, погрузив сознание в волны прекрасного и сияющего, льдисто-бирюзового света. Но вдруг понял скрытую суть, и громко, звонко расхохотался. Зигмунд наклонил голову, словно птичка – для него оставалось непонятным, над ним ли так заливисто смеётся старший Зони.  
\- Ты спрашиваешь, чем я буду заниматься потом? Выйду на пенсию, - Орвис, во всю ширину своего маленького личика, улыбнулся по-детски открыто и ясно. – Останусь в Великих Часах, чтобы с Нэри в шахматы играть. Или найду себе какую-нибудь теплую тихую планету с тропическими морями. Построю там уютный домик на белом пляже, буду рыбку удить, - продолжил он, как ни в чем не бывало.  
Всем своим видом показывая, что разлука, столь сильно пугающая Зигмунда, не наступит никогда.

Клэнк улыбнулся приятному теплу, разливающемуся по всему телу. Обнаружив, как незаметно для себя сжал ладонь Рэтчета, будто бы создавая нерушимую связь. И Ломбэкс не возразил, не высвободил руку.  
\- Ребята, у меня возникла любопытная идейка, - со всей возможной веселостью, на которую сегодня у него хватало сил, проговорил Рэтчет, рассматривая сидящих на диване.  
Предвкушение открытия тайны, по-настоящему разбудило в душе искателя приключений азарт, отогнавший грустные мысли. Подарив тем самым немного удовольствия и радости. – Зайчонок, тебе наверняка тоже будет интересно посмотреть. По дороге в гараж я объясню всё по порядку.

\- При всем уважении к Вам, господин Рэтчет, я ни при каких обстоятельствах не могу сделать что-либо, противоречащее моему протоколу безопасности. Поэтому не имею права раскрывать гражданским лицам государственные секреты. Мне очень жаль, - не задумываясь ни секунды, сообщила Алдара*.  
Интонация её голоса недвусмысленно намекала на отсутствие малейшего сожаления по этому поводу. Однако искусственный интеллект не способен лгать, если такая функция не заложена в него программистом, и звездолет Алистера всего лишь выполняла предписанные правила. Она могла принять собственное решение, не опираясь на программу, если задействованный в данный момент алгоритм её виртуального разума не предполагал четкие границы. Но и своим собственным сознанием Алдара понимала, сколь опасные последствия могут возникнуть, стоит ей выдать хотя бы пару предложений из совершенно секретного архива. Военный корабль Ломбэксов невозможно взломать, и нереально скопировать данные с его носителя. При малейшем вмешательстве, они самоуничтожаются вместе с операционной системой и электроникой. Поэтому народ Фастуна выиграл Великую Войну, а Персивалю Тахиону пришлось хитростью проникать в оборонную индустрию спасителей галактики. В память Алдары вложили всю многовековую историю Ломбэксов, а в детали последних событий её посвятили Алистэр и Афелия. Факты говорили сами за себя: если даже генерал Азимут не сумел вовремя вычислить врага, и по неосторожности открыл ему военную тайну, то рассказывать её третьим лицам совершенно непозволительно. Алдара знала, что храниться в закрытой части памяти, однако могла только предполагать, в чём именно заинтересованы друзья бывшего хозяина.  
Гибель Алистэра ощутимо повлияла на неё, поскольку, даже вне зависимости от своей программы, виртуальная личность Алдары испытывала к нему сильную привязанность – на уровне чрезвычайно близких друзей, и коллег, во всем полагающихся друг на друга. Только с Азимутом она имела шанс быть искренней, и потеря такой возможности угнетала даже искусственный интеллект. Поэтому Алдара показывала свою холодность в разговоре, оставаясь максимально немногословной.  
\- Я понимаю, что моя просьба раскрыть те вещи, которые тебе поручили охранять, неправильна. Но скажи, пожалуйста, Алдара, существует ли какое-то особое обстоятельство, которое позволит тебе рассказать нам хотя бы часть информации, не нарушая протокола?  
Рэтчет отметил, как в голову невольно закралась мысль: события последних месяцев придали ему весьма несчастный вид, сильно впечатливший самого Ломбэкса, когда он посмотрелся в зеркало неделю назад. Так что Тэлвин, скорее всего, не единственная особа женского пола, на которую колоритный (в мрачном смысле этого слова) облик может произвести впечатление. Звездолёты обладают визуальными сенсорами, и И.И., без сомнения, не только видела золотистого Ломбэкса, но имела возможность определить его состояние.  
Или предположения Рэтчета подтвердились, или Алдаре, на самом деле, не хотелось портить отношения с последними оставшимися людьми, кому она могла доверять, но искусственный интеллект неохотно произнесла:  
\- В экстренной ситуации я могу передать информацию тому, за кого поручился мой владелец. Или, если у просящего лица имеется доказательство абсолютного доверия между ним и моим коллегой.  
Компания переглянулась. Рэтчет подумал, девушке должно быть прекрасно известно, как Алистэр относился к сыну своего лучшего друга и Клэнку. Во всяком случае, парень искренне верил, что вплоть до момента, когда он отказался использовать Великие Часы, или, по крайней мере, после их первой встречи, доверие между ним и генералом не имело под собой фальши. Но Алдаре, по всей видимости, этого оказалось недостаточно, и Рэтчет вытащил из кармана часы, открыл их. Пришлось пойти на хитрость, которая должна была сработать, поскольку кораблю Алистэра Азимута неизвестно, при каких обстоятельствах столь дорогая для её хозяина вещь попала в руки другому Ломбэксу. И хорошо, что компьютеры не умеют читать мысли; во всяком случае, не все. Но Рэтчет продолжал чувствовать себя некомфортно, даже убеждая собственную совесть в благих намерениях.  
\- Генерал Азимут подарил эти часы мне на память, поскольку в них есть фотография моего отца.  
\- Подтверждаю, - неожиданно донесся со стороны голос Афелион. – Это произошло на Торрен IV, во время разговора с моим коллегой.  
Звездолёт Рэтчета приняла свой голографический облик: перед компанией предстала молодая Ломбэксианка с шерстью кремово-золотистого цвета в пшенично-сероватых полосах, длинными светлыми волосами, забранными под шелковую синюю ленту – бандану, как у Тэлвин, и в униформе летчика лазурно-синего цвета, немного напоминающей таковую у Рэтчета. Можно было с легкостью принять её за настоящую девушку, если бы не тонкие полосы неоновых помех, пробегающие по изображению. Искристо-бирюзовые глаза за белыми пушистыми ресницами таинственно светились, зрачок в них казался бездонным. Афелион сидела на краю переднего багажника своего «металлического тела», опершись о него одной рукой в перчатке, и выглядела весьма стильно и привлекательно. Прежде девушка ни разу не показывала свой тайный образ кому-либо постороннему, только Рэтчету и своему предыдущему владельцу. Разговаривать даже с иллюзорным собеседником намного приятнее, нежели с говорящей машиной. Афелия однако, сказала, что не могла предстать в облике своей истинной сущности прежде, не убедившись, что Рэтчету можно доверять.  
Парень благодарно улыбнулся своей напарнице, согласившейся поддержать его легенду.  
\- Если нечто тебя смущает по личным причинам, Алдара, можешь рассказать мне. Я передам, - доброжелательно предложила Ломбэксианка.  
Она жалела свою знакомую, понимая, насколько ей тяжело – корабли летчиков Фастуна вечно хранили верность своим боевым товарищам, как ментально, так и физически – таковой была цель их создания. Искусственный интеллект звездолёта чаще всего умирал вместе со своим пилотом – хозяин или хозяйка сами давали команду удалить всю операционную систему. Или данные уничтожались автоматически через некоторое время, оставляя черный ящик с записью о последней трагедии и анализом состояния корабля, позволяющим убедиться в том, что она не случилась по вине сбоя в самом аппарате. Зашифрованные базы данных открывались только специальными компьютерными программами Ломбэксов. Афелия и Алдара выжили благодаря безграничной щедрости своих пилотов, рискнувших всем, когда они отменили заложенную программу саморазрушения, потому что со всей искренностью любили своих напарниц. Любовью, совершенно непохожей на ту, какую может испытывать человек по отношению к машине, даже если очень дорожит ею.

Корабль генерала Азимута уже никто и никогда не поведет в бой, броня её защиты останется нерушимой – поскольку ни один летчик больше не сможет завести горячее сердце двигателя и отправить Алдару в полет. Но это – вовсе не повод закрываться от внешнего мира, не желавшего намеренно наносить ей столь глубокую рану. Алдара не желала обрекать себя на вечное одиночество. Создатель не случайно заложил программу защиты в её разум, но она не могла бороться со своей душой. В виртуальной памяти на долю секунды возник эпизод, в котором она и Алистэр спорили, в какой цвет выкрасить её корпус. Он шутил, добродушно улыбаясь, Алдара же была невероятно сердита на то, как это мужчина не понимает: девушке сочетание черного с красным не идет никоим образом, если только она не вампир. Наверное, тогда - в первый и последний раз, - Алдара позволила себе выпустить чувства из-под контроля. И еще она немножко ревновала его, наблюдая за свадебным обрядом, во время которого ей разрешили поприсутствовать; не столь многие Ломбэксы считали своих И.И. - напарников полноценными членами семьи. Алдара видела в тот день, каким небесным светом сияли глаза юной Тины, облаченной в белое ритуальное платье, с бахромой на поясе в индейском стиле. А так же, вдохновленно - спокойное лицо Алистэра, снявшего с её головы капюшон, и поцеловавшего трепещущую, словно мотылек, девушку; прежде чем завязал на тонком запястье ритуальный браслет. И они обменялись сережками-кольцами.

Алдара улыбнулась, вздохнула, и активировала голограмму. Ломбэксианка немного старше Афелии носила медно-красную броню с золотистыми символами и светящимися вставками из янтарного стекла, расчерченного на восьмигранные «соты». Очертания двух вытянутых овалов на спине напоминали сложенные крылья стрекозы. Каждый цвет объединялся в гармоничную палитру с серо-бежевым мехом, бурыми полосами на нем, и коротко подстриженными темными волосами. Восточные глаза Алдары сочетали в себе два удивительных оттенка, смешанных столь аккуратно, что там, где один переходил в другой, появлялись еще более нереальные тона: персик и аметист, два пламенеющих аметрина. В их глубинах, если приглядеться, можно было различить звезду со многими лучами – отличительный знак Ломбэксианских звездолётов, свой для каждого.  
\- Все нормально, Афелия, - она улыбнулась собравшейся команде. - Я верю. К сожалению, у меня нет возможности рассказать что-либо про Телепортатор* – Алистэр заблокировал часть моих знаний о Ломбэксианских технологиях, и теперь даже мне не открыть их без помощи программиста. Думаю, он не стал рисковать, опасаясь, что Тахион может найти и захватить нас обоих. Тогда чудовищной катастрофы было бы не избежать, ведь Крэгмайт владел не только военными разработками, но и компьютерными технологиями Ломбэксов. Поэтому я не смогу в подробностях описать, как создавался Телепортатор, и можно ли починить тот прототип, который у вас, или же сконструировать новый. Но знаю место, где восемь лучших Ломбэксианских инженеров и ученых в течение нескольких лет проверяли на практике свои знания, прежде чем изобрести прибор для путешествий в гиперных коридорах* без космического корабля. Это секретная база в Бригус Минор одноименной галактики, но какая её точка обозначена данным именем, и что конкретно там находится, знал лишь мой коллега: он занимал высокую должность в Центре Ломбэксианских Передовых Технологий* и участвовал в проекте полевых испытаний прибора. Ломбэксы, насколько я могу судить по рассказам Алистэра, хотели понять, возможно ли применять изобретение предков в повседневной жизни, надеясь в процессе вывести формулу структурно более простого механизма. Часть данных об их исследованиях, вполне вероятно, сохранилась на заводе Рикан V и Саргассо. Возможно кто-то из бывших союзников «Свободного Полэриса» знает, как попасть в новое измерение Ломбэксов. Архивы Фастуна были уничтожены сразу же после выяснения личности захватчика.  
\- Спасибо тебе огромное, Алдара. - Рэтчет искренне поблагодарил её. – Получается, Телепортатор, всё-таки, существовал в нескольких экземплярах. Алистэр мог знать, где они находятся?  
\- Вполне возможно, но со мной он никогда об этом не говорил. Мы вообще очень мало общались в последнее время. Я подумала, он забыл про меня.  
Золотистый Ломбэкс обернулся к команде, стоящей неподалеку.  
\- Тэл, ребята, у меня возникла идея: нужно проверить архивы Тахиона за все двадцать два года. Осуществимо? Отлично! Если Крэгмайт вплотную занимался поисками Телепорта, то кому, как не ему, знать, сохранились ли другие копии? Не исключено, что он даже нашёл их, но приборы оказались неисправны, благодаря стараниям Ломбэксов или господина Аподжи.  
Тэлвин задумалась.  
\- Если отец мог это сделать, зачем он оставил в рабочем состоянии найденный нами оригинал? Не хотел, чтобы важные сведения, которыми он обладал, оказались в распоряжении Тахиона, и поэтому собирался телепортироваться из галактики?  
\- Или спрятать от самозваного императора Энжелу – её видели на корабле Макса три года назад, в Лазурном секторе, - или самого Персиваля отправить во мрак ко всем остальным сородичам. Я прибывал в полной уверенности, что Ломбэксы никому не раскрывали тайну своего изобретения, но теперь сомневаюсь, ведь Макс Аподжи знал истинную суть прибора – принцип его работы не как оружия массового поражения, но как приспособления для скоростного путешествия из одной точки вселенной в другую. Именно поэтому твой отец, Тэл, так активно его искал – любое оружие против Крэгмайта оказалось бы бессмысленным, технологии, используемые им на тот момент, являлись самыми совершенными. Он был единственным, кто мог освободить галактику от гнета тирана, поскольку Алистэр и Энжела никоим образом не имели отношения к конфликту и, в любом случае, не могли составить конкуренцию для Тахиона. Думаю, если нам начать «копать» в данном направлении, истина непременно откроется.

_____________________  
**1** Настоящее имя Клэнка – XJ 0461  
**2** Другое имя Зони  
**3** Keeper of Time - другое название Великих Часов  
**4** сокр. «Искусственный Интеллект»  
**5** Qwack-O-Rays  
**6** Crotchitizers :)  
**7** Имя звезды в созвездии Большого Пса  
**8** англ. Dimensionator. Телепортатор, или сокр. Телепорт.  
**9** Гипер-пространство, Гипер – «изнанка космоса», глубокие слои Черной материи, через которые корабль на скорости, многократно превышающей скорость света, может перемещаться, как сквозь «сжатое, сокращенное» пространство.  
**10** англ. Center for Advanced Lombax Research


	4. Глава 3. Первое открытие

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тематическая музыка:  
Phil Collins - Easy lover   
Dima Bilan and Anastacia - Safety

_Станция Аподжи, 8:10_

Рэтчет проснулся, когда совершенно ясно понял – спать он больше не может, потому что не отрывался от сего приятного занятия вот уже вторую неделю. Всему должен быть свой предел.  
Парень сел на кровати, почти не открывая глаз, ощупью влез в тапочки, едва не споткнулся о собственный хвост, и пополз к выходу из комнаты со скоростью среднестатистической панцирной рыбы с Акватоса. Свет по ту сторону занавесок свидетельствовал, что ночь прошла, но коридор пустовал. Вспомнив, как вчера уснул с не снятыми наручными часами, Рэтчет посмотрел на них. Предположения подтвердились: никто еще не встал.  
Выпав в раскрывшиеся двери душевой кабины, Ломбэкс все так же на ощупь открутил кран и устроил себе инквизицию холодной водой. Как раз такую температуру его организм не переносил, зато удачно отпугнулась кучка сноведенческих эльфов, которые активно утягивали его обратно в царство Морфея. И все равно, даже после вытирания, все шерстинки у Рэтчета стояли торчком, как колючки ежика. Тут он вспомнил, что опять забыл снять часы. К счастью, они были водонепроницаемыми.  
Парень вышел в коридор, размышляя попутно, чем бы заняться, пока все спят. Для начала, ему хотелось есть, а откладывать подобное приятное занятие в долгий ящик не разумно. Но внимание привлек луч из-под двери комнаты Тэлвин: обычно девушка не вставала так рано, только в случаях, когда были особо важные дела. Рэтчет решил поинтересоваться, и постучал в дверь.  
\- Войдите, – раздалось с другой стороны. Теперь он уловил слабое жужжание компьютера.  
Марказианка сидела на кровати, в голубой пижаме с серыми зайчиками. Маленький черный прибор – коробочка лежал у ее ног, проецируя в воздух голограмму высокого разрешения (большие стационарные компьютеры остались только на фабриках, где от них требовалось выполнение более 100 задач одновременно). Рядом на тумбочке виднелась кружка с кофе, с белой по красному надписью «Самая красивая девочка вселенной». Парень улыбнулся – его подарок на день Святого Валентина.  
\- С добрым утром, ангел.  
\- Привет, – Тэлвин замолчала на минуту при поцелуе. – Чего ты так рано встал?  
\- Собирался то же самое спросить у тебя.  
\- Захотелось проверить одну догадку, которая пришла ко мне вчера вечером. Смотри, – она открыла какие-то сайты, но Ломбэкс никогда особенно не дружил с марказианским языком, и ничего не прочел. Тэлвин поняла это, и виновато улыбнулась. – Сколько я себя помню, мы с отцом жили на станции. Он никогда не рассказывал, откуда мы прибыли, почему остались здесь, даже о том, что случилось с мамой. Я совсем ее не помню.   
Возможно, он проводил исследования далеко от дома, или они развелись, но не бывает так, чтобы во всей галактике ни разу не появлялось ни одного Марказианина. Тем не менее, наш язык есть в списке официальных, видишь? Если существуют сайты на нем, пускай немного, значит, их кто-то читает. А пятнадцать минут назад я наткнулась на планету среди ресурсных источников «ГраммельНет» - Марказию! Только представь: она необитаема, и более десяти с половиной лет является собственностью компании, поэтому вычеркнута из обычных звездных карт. Думаю, с твоей помощью, они разрешат нам там осмотреться.  
\- Ценное сокровище ты нашла, зайчонок! Да, пожалуй, у меня есть ключики, чтобы на них подействовать.  
\- Возможно, отец оставил на ней какие-нибудь подсказки. Но все равно, я не в праве тебя заставлять – два спасения мира подряд бесследно не проходят. И пожалуйста, Рэтчет, ради меня, не пользуйся больше наноройдами, ладно?  
\- Как прикажете, моя королева.  
Девушка смешливо фыркнула. Они оба откинулись на подушках. В этот момент, однако, Ломбэксу пришла печальная мысль о том, что она не знает всех подробностей последнего приключения. А с ее родной планетой не все может быть радужно. Но Тэлвин сама озвучила эту версию:   
\- Думаешь, они ушли из-за Тахиона?  
\- Кто знает. Если мантия планеты состоит из кислоты, Марказия могла стать опасной для жизни.  
\- Надеюсь. Нам нужно ещё слетать на Джасинду – чувствую, Керчу что-то скрывают.  
Тэлвин помолчала и сменила тему:  
\- Интересно, ведь должен быть какой-то резон такому поэтическому названию. Может, они жили в летающих городах?  
\- Ты имеешь в виду Аркадию? Да, хотелось бы взглянуть. Мы обязательно найдем твоего отца, клянусь сердцем.  
\- Не смею сомневаться, – улыбнулась девушка. – Есть только три источника, которым я полностью доверяю: голосу сердца, друзьям, которых выбираю сама, и тебе.  
\- Выходит, я к друзьям не отношусь? – Ломбэкс хитро прищурился. - А к кому тогда?  
\- Догадайся с трех раз!  
\- Нет уж, ты мне с первого все расскажешь!

Клэнк шел к двери комнаты мисс Тэлвин, чтобы позвать ее к завтраку, а затем с той же вестью направиться к Рэтчету, проснувшемуся раньше него. Боевые роботы занимались последними приготовлениями. На памяти Клэнка они были единственными, кто умел готовить так же хорошо, как сражаться, несмотря на то, что кулинарное искусство не стояло в списке их основных функций. Разумеется, почти наверняка любой разумный робот способен научиться чему угодно, если внутренний компьютер достаточно силен. Но, беря во внимание факт, что большую часть жизни Кронк и Зефир стремились переспорить друг друга, прибавив к этому некоторые возникшие с возрастом отклонения от программной нормы… Оставалось только удивляться, как никто до сих пор, чисто из вредности, не заправил салат машинным маслом и не насыпал соли вместо сахара. Впрочем, боты ухитрились вырастить Тэлвин, когда она была еще совсем малышкой - значит, особой разрушительности окружающим не несли.  
Иронично, но Клэнк, не будучи И.И. в привычном смысле, всегда интересовался, каким образом строятся мыслящие компьютеры и роботы, ведь они действительно могут думать, а некоторые даже чувствовать. Он надеялся разгадать непостижимую загадку прежде, чем найдет отца и, возможно, воссоединиться с ним в Великих Часах. Но о последнем маленький серебряный робот старался не думать.  
Из-за двери лился свет, доносился смех и шум. Здесь явно давно не спали. Клэнк различил голос лучшего друга и хозяйки станции, невольно улыбнулся: в глубине души он всегда молил всех богов, чтобы жизнь Рэтчета перестала быть такой одинокой; ведь нельзя же его самого всерьез называть полноценной семьей. А золотистый Ломбэкс, тянулся к тому, кто сможет подарить ему любовь, которой не хватало в детстве.  
Собравшись позвать веселящуюся пару, робот уже открыл, было, рот, но случайно прикоснулся к двери, и она отодвинулась, среагировав, как ей положено, на тепло.  
\- Я так и знал, что нас подслушивают, – кивнул Рэтчет, лежа на смятом покрывале.  
\- А еще подглядывают, – Тэлвин, сидящая рядом на коленях, отчаянно старалась не засмеяться: она никогда не видела такого растерянного смущенного выражения на лице робота.  
\- Нет, я не… - запротестовал Клэнк, попятившись. К счастью для него, металлические существа не умели краснеть.  
Ломбэкс по–тигриному рыкнул, спрыгнул с кровати прямо к дверному проему, но не успел поймать приятеля, так как тот ловко увернулся, и оба бросились к лестнице.  
Заправив постель, Марказианка отправилась на поиски своих любимых мужчин.


	5. Глава 4. Самый дорогой подарок

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тематическая музыка:  
Jason Derulo - Merry me

_Станция Аподжи, 15:00_

На станции стояла неправдоподобная тишина, сам факт наличия которой очень заинтересовал вернувшуюся после похода за покупками Тэлвин. Причина была очевидна: когда с тобой живут патологические авантюристы - мастера исследовать особо опасные космические просторы, и два робота, у кого в силу возраста не все шарики дружат с роликами, подобное в принципе нереально. Отсюда следует, что единственное место, в котором они могут сидеть без единого звука – это комната Рэтчета, где стоит игровая приставка. Тэлвин улыбнулась – она обожала своих мужчин, каждого за его индивидуальность и всех вместе, потому что они всегда рядом. Так спокойно и тепло на душе, как в этой веселой компании, у неё не было с того монета, когда отец еще не покинул станцию. Не смотря на то, что с Кронком и Зефиром Марказианку связывали совершенно незабываемые чувства не только глубокой привязанности, но и ответственности друг за друга, лишь возвращение любимого человека завершило мозаику её сердца. Счастье снова наполнило в дом Аподжи - почти такое же, каким оно было много лет назад.

Девушка поднялась в свою комнату, чтобы переодеться из лётного костюма в обычную одежду, и прошла к двери напротив. Догадка подтвердилась: в полутьме, на дальней стене сиял большой головизор, а на повернутом к нему диване кто-то шевелился. По экрану прыгали два рыцаря в античных алых и золотых доспехах; декорации представляли нечто вроде арены в башне, главная часть которой находилась вдали, а персонажи все выше и выше поднимались по руинам перекрытий и стен. Попутно они боролись друг с другом, и золотой одерживал верх над алым, но не все было так просто – на фоне во весь рост стояло огромное чудовище вроде пустынной ящерицы с «капюшоном» вокруг головы, плюющееся огнем и бьющее когтистыми лапами направо и налево. Под первую атаку не попал пока ни один воин, но вот вторая сильно портила им жизнь (и в буквальном, и в переносном смысле). Как раз в данную минуту они насмерть передрались из-за «аптечки» на верхнем уступе, а ящерица подозрительно замерла, видимо, замыслив очередную пакость.  
На диване расположились Зефир, Клэнк и Рэтчет с джойстиками. Кронк просто присутствовал и старался не смотреть на монстра, вздрагивая от каждого его рыка; впрочем, тот и впрямь был произведением жутковатого искусства. Ломбэкс положил ноги на спинку, таким образом, вытянувшись вдоль неё вертикально. Кисточка хвоста падала ему на глаза, парень взрыкивал, пытался её стряхнуть, но упорно не менял положения. Не трудно догадаться, которого рыцаря он выбрал. Боевой бот выступал в роли второго, и не совсем с ней справлялся, но его напряженность и полная отдача процессу явственно доказывали, что скорее пульт сотрется в порошок, чем Зефир уступит противнику. Лицо Клэнка, на первый взгляд, сохраняло буддистское спокойствие, словно он вообще ничем таким не занимался. Однако вскоре прояснилось, что именно он управляет ящером, и это выражение – не что иное, как полное удовлетворение своими трудами. Просто робот не любил показывать эмоции.  
Тэлвин встала возле Кронка, с любопытством наблюдая за происходящим. Сражение длилось ещё двадцать минут, по истечении которых до заветной, украшенной самоцветами двери в конце уровня оставалось два пролёта – она уже сияла над головами, столь близкая и манящая. Первый вошедший считался победителем, и за проделанную работу ему вручали призы. Среди бонусных вещиц встречались весьма ценные объекты: к примеру, полезное зелье, или новый элемент брони.   
В самый напряжённый момент на лице Клэнка отобразилась едва заметная многообещающая улыбка, сделавшая его похожим на свою злую копию за авторством Доктора Нефериуса. Всего одно нажатие на кнопку, и чьи-то мечты о богатстве и славе со звуком рушащегося замка разбились о суровую действительность. Кронк дёрнулся в сторону от неожиданности, на спине и хвосте Рэтчета каждая шерстинка встала дыбом. Огненная саламандра восстала из обломков, оглашая распростершуюся вокруг пустошь победным рёвом. На её фоне вспыхнула знакомая любому игроку надпись, являющаяся свидетельством того, что небольшой кусочек своей жизни он потратил впустую.   
\- Вот и кранты тебе, Клэнк, – откладывая джойстик, прошипел Рэтчет.  
Зефир замер в замешательстве: с одной стороны, он не хотел устраивать потасовку, с другой, желание накостылять приятелю имелось, и немалое. Серебряный робот на всякий случай вспрыгнул на спинку дивана, чтобы успеть сбежать.  
\- В следующий раз сам будешь боссом, раз что-то не нравится, – бросил он, пожав плечами.  
\- Ребята, успокойтесь, - Тэлвин решила вмешаться. - Это же всего лишь игра, она того не стоит.  
\- Тэл, это был сто четвертый уровень! – Застонал Ломбэкс. – Столько трудов … под хвост, придется начинать с последней точки сохранения… Кстати, - зеленые глаза пристально уцепились за взгляд дрогнувшего боевого бота, - Зеффи, где ты нас там сохранил?  
Бедный Зефир пополз по дивану, оглядываясь в надежде заскочить туда же, куда Клэнк.  
\- В Храме Древних, – шепотом проскулил он.  
\- Два. Уровня. Назад? – Почти по слогам уточнил парень. Ни голос, ни его лицо совершенно не изменились, но за ледяным спокойствием скрывался тонкий расчет готовой к броску кобры.  
Лицо Клэнка вмиг недобро изменилось.  
Боевой робот взвыл и вскочил из лежачего положения на руки встающему Кронку, который вовремя собрался покинуть арену разгорающейся битвы.  
-Аааа!! Они меня убьют!! Спасите!!!   
\- Побьем - это точно, – покивал Ломбэкс, готовый броситься вдогонку удирающим роботами.  
Испугавшись, что любимый в запале действительно помнет им пару нужных деталей, а потом еще вспомнит про напарника, после чего дело не кончится простым киданием подушек и гонкам по перилам, как в прошлый раз, Тэлвин попыталась срочно его успокоить. Рука аккуратно скользнула за спину и пальцы погрузились в мягкую золотистую шерсть.  
\- Я потом помогу тебе все пройти заново, ладно? – «Я тоже», вставил Клэнк. - Только не обижайся на них.  
\- Еще неизвестно, кто кого может обидеть, – тихонько произнес маленький робот уже у двери. Он решил поберечь себя, пока не попадаясь в поле зрения приятеля.  
\- Уговорила, – расслабленно промурлыкал Рэтчет, по-кошачьи потершись о чешущую его за ухом руку. – Кстати, ты помнишь, какой сегодня день?  
\- Как будто бы, с утра был мой день рождения, – Тэл улыбнулась. Любимый спал до полудня, даже не зная, что она куда-то ездила.  
\- Вот для такой умной девочки я приготовил подарок. Пойдем.  
\- Подожди, я тоже кое-что хотела показать.  
\- Тогда встретимся через десять минут в нашем романтическом уголке.  
\- Хорошо.  
Оба вышли в коридор. Тэлвин дрожала от возбуждения, но старательно это скрывала. Назначенное место говорило о многом, если не обо всем; пускай даже без малейшего представления, чем окажется подарок, и когда он успел его купить. Девушка на крыльях полетела к своей комнате.  
\- Тэл!  
Она обернулась.  
\- А про игру ты правду сказала?  
\- Конечно, мне совсем не трудно.  
\- Спасибо, зайчонок, – парень скрылся за дверью.

\- Ты готова? – Рэтчет вошел в комнату.  
Тэлвин стояла у окна в прекрасном лазурном платье с обнаженными плечами. Ее волосы были убраны в высокую прическу с золотыми цепочками из крохотных звеньев. Шелковая ткань отражалась в глубине глаз, бирюзовых, как серьги в виде синих капель.  
\- Вот и мой сюрприз. Тебе нравится?  
Парень кивнул, хотя это далось с трудом - он был не в силах отвести глаза.  
\- Даже не представляешь, насколько.  
Ломбэкс почувствовал себя неудобно относительно своего наряда. При том, что он никогда ещё не одевался так аккуратно, тот не шёл, пожалуй, ни в какое сравнение с возникшим колдовским цветком.  
\- Молодец, у тебя бесподобный вкус. Хорошо меня не позвала, а то я бы насоветовал.  
\- Да, ты можешь.  
Рэтчет попытался вернуть серьезное выражение лица.  
\- Закрой глаза, малыш.  
Девушка повиновалась, теряя остатки самообладания и едва не лишаясь чувств от любопытства, осознавая - это будет самый главный подарок в её жизни.  
Стоило услышать разрешение, девушка вгляделась в искрящие золотом, словно посыпанные пылью этого драгоценного металла яркие изумруды, глаза. Но что-то в них неуловимо изменилось.  
Рэтчет стоял, преклонив колено, его левая рука держала запястье Марказианки. В правой, на миг, блеснуло что-то серебристое. Платиновое колечко без камней, но с гравировкой.  
\- Ты выйдешь за меня?  
Тэлвин едва смогла дать себе отчет об услышанном. Она с трудом кивнула, не в силах ответить и скрыть проявляющийся на лице румянец. Как всегда, вещи, которые так долго ждешь, застают врасплох.  
Палец проскользнул в маленький браслет.


	6. Глава 5. Хрустальные сны

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тематическая музыка:  
Jason Derulo - Can You Feel the Love Tonight / Nants’ Ingonyama  
Owl City - Fireflies  
Owl City - The technicolor phase

Было уже два часа ночи. Впрочем, посреди открытого космоса течение времени не так заметно. Тэлвин спала в своей комнате. Легкий ветер, создаваемый вентиляторами снаружи, влетал в раскрытое окно и нежно гладил ее по щекам. За столько лет, проведенных на станции, девушка успела забыть настоящий - тот, что дул над планетой. Домом, где она когда-то жила.  
В своем сне Тэл видела отца. Его лицо и облик тоже почти стерлись из ее памяти. Прошло уже пятнадцать лет…  
Из-под закрытых век с подрагивающими длинными ресницами, по щекам скатились несколько блестящих слезинок.

Дверь приоткрылась, и за ней показались три темных силуэта. Золотистый Ломбэкс осторожно подошел к кровати, заглянул в лицо девушки и, удостоверившись, что она крепко спит, поманил рукой боевых роботов. Кронк и Зефир кивнули, одновременно полезли в дверной проем и застряли. После некоторых усилий они все же попали внутрь, но в процессе споткнулись друг о друга, едва не рухнув на пол.  
\- Ребята, тише! – Отчаянно зашептал Рэтчет. - Вы же все испортите!  
Он нежно поцеловал Марказианку, когда та попыталась проснуться, и она успокоилась.  
Быстро извинившись, боты, наконец, распутали конечности; тоже приблизились к кровати. Кронк осторожно взял Тэлвин на руки. Девушка слегка заворочалась, но не открыла глаз.  
Троица направилась к выходу.

Клэнк проснулся от шороха тихих шагов где-то рядом. Робот открыл глаза и повернул голову. Звук доносился из коридора. Спустя несколько секунд, мимо открытой двери комнаты прошли Рэтчет и боевые боты, с Марказианкой на руках. Клэнк тихо окликнул Ломбэкса. Парень посмотрел в его сторону и улыбнулся.  
\- Я тебе потом все расскажу.  
\- Хорошо, – серебряный робот вернулся в спящий режим.  
Группа проследовала на нижний этаж - туда, где стояли звездолеты.

\- Рэтчет… - неожиданно раздалось у него за спиной.  
Золотистый Ломбэкс подпрыгнул от неожиданности.  
\- Афелия? Ты меня напугала! Нельзя же так подкрадываться!  
\- Извини. Я просто хотела спросить: почему ты не летишь со мной?  
Парень обернулся и посмотрел, как боевые роботы бережно укладывают спящую хозяйку в кресло ее корабля. Он тепло улыбнулся.  
\- Ты о Тэлвин? Знаешь, я просто не хотел, ну… смущать тебя. Потом, мы собирались побыть наедине. Ты же не возражаешь?  
\- Нет, нет, конечно… Я все понимаю.  
\- Ты умная девочка, - он решил сделать подруге комплимент. - За это я тебя люблю. Ну, пока, мне пора.  
Рэтчет быстро двинулся к другому кораблю, никак не в силах отделаться от ощущения, что все же чем-то обидел Афелию. Словно подтверждая эти мысли, в спину донеслось приглушенное сердитое ворчание:  
\- Как же, любит! Догадываюсь, чем он не хотел меня «смущать».  
«Я так и знал, она ревнует меня!» - подумал про себя Ломбэкс. Он не удивился слишком сильно, так как давно догадывался об этом. Но сам факт приятно повышал самооценку: герой еще раз убедился в своей полной неотразимости для девушек абсолютно любых рас.

Тэлвин приоткрыла глаза и осмотрелась вокруг. Она все еще практически спала, поэтому картинка виделась, как в тумане. Тем не менее, девушка поняла, что находится на собственном корабле. Впереди справа, в водительском кресле сидел Рэтчет. Сама она лежала на заднем сиденье, накрытая одеялом.  
\- Любимый, - сонно произнесла Марказианка.  
Ломбэкс поставил машину на автопилот и обернулся.  
\- Куда мы летим?  
\- Скоро узнаешь, малыш. Пока еще рано. Спи.  
-Угу, - тихо пробормотала девушка, снова погружаясь в сон.  
Пускай она не знала, куда они направлялись, но чувствовала: произойдет что – то очень интересное. И ее сердце сладостно замирало от ожидания.

Корабль опустился на поверхность планеты. Это был один из немногих небольших участков земли, не покрытых огромными деревьями величественных джунглей. Кажущиеся темно-синими в ночи, их мощные кроны неподвижно застыли в безветренном воздухе, как низкие пушистые облака.  
Рэтчет прикоснулся губами ко лбу Тэлвин. Девушка села, протирая глаза.  
\- Мы уже прилетели?  
\- Теперь да. Можешь выходить.  
Крыша открылась, и Марказианка сразу поняла, где находится, пораженная в самое сердце. Не веря тому, что видит, она выбралась из корабля, продолжая оглядываться вокруг. Об этом месте знали только они с отцом, и недавно она рассказала про него Рэтчету. Макс Аподжи возил дочь сюда несколько раз, до того, как бесследно исчез. Один из самых восхитительных миров, знакомых Тэлвин, сохранивший частицу настоящего волшебства - планета Кио, чьё название на языке Предков означает «сделанная из стекла». Редчайшая жемчужина в далеком уголке галактики Полэрис, все еще нетронутая и почти неизученная.  
\- Боже… - было все еще невозможно поверить, что Рэтчет согласился потратить так много времени – добираться до планеты нужно больше пяти часов. – Спасибо тебе огромное!!  
\- Ты ведь хотела по-настоящему ценный подарок на день рождения, так?  
\- Конечно, но… - Тэл обернулась. Ее бирюзовые глаза сияли счастьем. – Я все равно благодарна тебе за кольцо. Естественно, я выйду за тебя, – девушка поцеловала Ломбэкса в пушистый лоб. - Клянусь сердцем.  
\- Клянусь сердцем, – парень взял ее за руки, и прижал ладони к своей груди.  
Тэлвин улыбнулась. Рэтчет тоже. Они знали, что никогда не нарушат своих обещаний.

Через минуту они уже приступили к исследованию джунглей. К сине-сизым небесам поднималась невероятная красота: темно-малахитовые витые стволы деревьев с кроной будто бы просвечивающих листьев. Откуда свешивались тонкие лианы с цветками, похожими на большие вьюнки. Всюду произрастали разные раскидистые растения вроде папоротников и низких акаций с мелкими листьями.  
Тэлвин остановилась и протянула руку к одной из растительных плетей, покрытой искрящимися серебристыми цветами, очень похожими на призрачную иллюзию. Растение было короче других лиан, и девушка завязала его у себя на шее подобно ожерелью.  
\- Рэтчет, посмотри, – позвала она успевшего уйти вперед Ломбэкса. - Тебе нравится?  
Парень вернулся, чтобы рассмотреть украшение поближе. Но стоило ему дотронуться растения, как оно, неожиданно, вспыхнуло ярким светом, и разделилось на множество маленьких полупрозрачных существ, тоже напоминающих цветочные бутоны с вытянутыми тонкими стебельками.  
\- Что это такое? – Ломбэкс удивленно смотрел, как насекомые летают вокруг них обоих и садятся на руки и на плечи. Создавалось ощущение, что к коже прикасаются тончайшие лепестки.   
\- Похоже на светлячков. Мне кажется, я их не видела, когда была здесь в последний раз, -  
Тэл медленно провела ладонью среди стайки летающих искорок. Они изменили свое свечение с голубого на золотистое, и покачнулись вслед за движениями, подобно воде.  
Спустя минуту призрачные существа вдруг приобрели бледно – бирюзовый цвет и резко вспорхнули вверх, скрывшись в листве деревьев.  
Проводив их взглядом, Рэтчет и Тэлвин двинулись дальше, углубляясь в джунгли.

Через некоторое время пара достигла места, где путь, похожий на протоптанную дорожку, оборвался, и дальше начинались совсем густые заросли. Золотистый Ломбэкс хотел предложить вернуться, но увидел быстро движущийся объект в ауре золотого свечения. Тэлвин в этот момент осматривалась в поисках другой дороги, ничего не заметив. Рэтчет не успел привлечь ее внимания, когда существо, похожее на крупную стрекозу, молниеносно скрылось в кустах. При этом оно двигалось к земле, словно что-то притягивало его туда. Послышалось шуршание, и на корень ближайшего дерева выползла золотистая ящерка с большими глазами цвета дымчатого кварца. Её шкурка имела довольно странный вид – не было видно ни одной чешуйки, из-за чего она больше походила на гладкую кожу.  
Рэтчет потрогал девушку за плечо, она тоже повернулась и посмотрела на ящерицу.  
\- Какая милая, – Марказианка хотела приблизиться. Но рептилия лишь несколько секунд смотрела на нее немигающим взглядом, после чего быстро вскарабкалась по стволу.  
Парень проследовал за ней глазами, снова обернулся к Тэлвин. Его изумрудные радужки загадочно сияли.  
-Кажется, я знаю, чем должна закончиться эта чудесная ночь.

Подъем наверх занял не более десяти минут. Рэтчет никогда раньше не лазил по деревьям, но это далось ему весьма легко, поскольку Ломбэкс знал, к какой цели стремится – он собирался показать любимой девушке самое прекрасное зрелище из всех, какие она когда-либо видела.  
Они остановились на толстой ветви, своими размерами напоминающей мост; где-то на вершине. Девушка слезла со спины Рэтчета.  
\- Спасибо, что сделал это ради меня, – она погладила его пушистое ушко. – Очень смелый поступок, мой рыцарь, – Тэлвин улыбнулась.  
\- Тогда позволь мне, как рыцарю, освободить тебе дорогу, – Ломбэкс раздвинул сомкнутые ветки перед её лицом. Тэл кивнула и прошла вперед.  
Вид с вершины дерева, стоящего на утесе, как она и ожидала, полностью поражал воображение и находился по ту сторону граней сознания: внизу на многие километры вперед и в стороны тянулся нескончаемый лес, скрывающийся за горизонтом. Свет невидимой луны слегка серебрил его верхушки, застывшие в спокойном воздухе. На темно – синем небосводе, как бисер, сияли далекие звезды.  
Девушка стояла неподвижно, глядя только вперед, и не ощущая биения собственного сердца. Зато могла расслышать другое, как раз рядом с собой, от которого ее отделял занавес знакомого тепла. Все казалось похожим на что угодно – на сон, на мечту, на забвение. На Рай, но только не на реальность. И это было прекрасно.  
От листвы, справа от обнявшейся пары, отделился еще один призрачный светлячок. Тэл протянула руку, и он опустился ей на палец.  
\- У меня нет слов, чтобы описать, что я чувствую, – тихо произнесла Марказианка. – Но, возможно, сейчас они и ни к чему.  
Дух леса снова поднялся в воздух, медленно удаляясь в сторону горизонту. Маленький и изящный, похожий на волшебный цветок, или на пушинку одуванчика, летящую на фоне бескрайних джунглей.  
\- Я просто хочу поблагодарить тебя за все, Рэтчет, - девушка повернулась, и посмотрела в лицо золотистому Ломбэксу. - Ты очень многое сделал для меня. За это я так люблю тебя, - она снова улыбнулась.  
\- Мой ангел.  
Глаза Тэлвин сияли в ночном сумраке, как два темных сапфира. Она обняла героя второй рукой за плечи и приподнялась на цыпочки. Их лица сблизились.

И появившийся издалека одинокий прохладный ветер, предвещающий скорый дождь, с робкой завистью смотрел на влюбленных, целующихся среди ветвей высокого дерева.


	7. Глава 6. Воссоединение

_Станция Аподжи, 14:35_

\- Эй, Клэнк, мы собрались в луна-парк! Поедешь с нами? – Рэтчет заглянул в комнату.  
Его друг сидел на диване, судя по потухшим глазам, находясь в том же состоянии, что и головизор – выключенном.  
\- Ты спишь, что ли? – Ломбэкс присел рядом. – Ау! Прием!  
Он наклонился. С полсекунды ничего не происходило, но вдруг глаза робота снова загорелись, и он схватил приятеля за кончик уха так, что от неожиданности парень подпрыгнул.  
\- Ну вот, ты всё испортил. Обязательно было меня будить? – Недовольно, но без малейших эмоций на лице произнес тот.  
\- Да я пришел к тебе с приятным предложением, а ты сразу кусаться, – Рэтчет потрогал ухо. Там остались два небольших следа.  
\- Извини, - Клэнк виновато улыбнулся, - просто, я с таким трудом добился того, чего я хотел – больше двадцати минут ушло, - и ты вытащил меня обратно.  
\- Откуда вытащил? – На лице Ломбэкса отразилось удивление.  
\- Из параллельной реальности, из Астрала. Через него я пытался связаться с Великими Часами. Эта идея пришла ко мне давно. Помнишь, как ты увидел меня на острове Хулифар*? Думаю, моя душа переместилась, как у Зони, только без тела, из-за желания тебя увидеть.  
\- Действительно, – Рэтчет кивнул. – Тогда не буду тебе мешать. Позвони мне, если что-нибудь получится.  
\- Окей.

Клэнк не слишком удивился так называемому астральному пространству, когда попал в него, поскольку бывал здесь ранее вместе с Зони. Кроме того, свободная энергия, окутывавшая Великие Часы матовым, постоянно изменяющимся и размытым, точно перистые облака, пологом, тоже напоминала перламутровое пространство в голубоватых, розоватых и серых тонах. По структуре своей, то энергетическое поле приближено к Астралу – иной грани реальности, противоположенной всему, что в ней находится.   
Главный, физический мир, преимущественно состоящий из космоса, и в меньшей степени - из эфемерного пространства междумирий, еще в стародавние времена нарекли Реалом, но имя того, кто сделал это, смыто рекой Времени. Условные границы энергетических куполов делят его ровно на пятьдесят две тысячи четыреста восемьдесят измерений – замкнутых миров, связанных между собой порталами разных типов, либо другими путями. В самом приблизительном сравнении, можно сказать, что они похожи на страны под надежной защитой крепостных стен, с единственными, или несколькими вратами, к каждым из которых подходит только уникальный ключ. Иногда «экземпляр» всего один; это может быть предмет, магический артефакт, существо, слово, заклинание, комбинация символов, и даже рукотворный механизм. Порталы открыты постоянно, или активируются теми, кто умеет их чувствовать.   
Миры называют ещё измерениями вселенной по той причине, что они располагаются на разных уровнях и под разными углами к условной плоскости, в связи с чем возникла следующая теория: измерив и сложив определенные параметры всех миров, можно вычислить масштабы вселенной, тем самым опровергнув утверждение о её бесконечности. Но ученые не смогли проникнуть в каждый и собрать достаточно информации; десятка поколений недостаточно для проведения такой колоссальной работы. А маги не спешили делиться своими знаниями со всем миром.   
Измерения различаются по размерам, бывают крохотными и невообразимых масштабов, подобно планетам, туманностям и галактикам. Некоторые из миров – всего лишь отражения, сотворённые мощным магическим всплеском и, нередко, именно чары поддерживают их жизнь. Рассеявшись, они навсегда стирают маленькие сферические измерения, наполненные иллюзорной девственной природой.   
Вселенную можно представить в виде многогранной пирамиды, где ребра граней – фиксированное количество измерений, а плоскости между ними обозначают неисчислимое множество параллелей, частично копирующих мир, к которому они «привязаны». Эти копии обычно появляются из-за сильного воздействия на «мир – прототип». Здесь могло произойти что угодно: остановилось время, события стали развиваться альтернативным путём, случилась паранормальная катастрофа, кто-то создал мир – антипод для защиты оригинального измерения, или сотворил зазеркалье, в котором всё с точностью наоборот. Вариантам нет предела. Астрал, в данном случае, будет одновременно и тем, из чего состоит пирамида - материей, и её плоской стороной, то есть основанием.   
«Ткань» изнанки мира неосязаема, но, благодаря излучаемым волнам энергии, её можно ощутить. В ней не существует времени, пространства, законов физики, понятия расстояния, но, в отличие от космоса, она лишена и материальных тел внутри себя. Астрал есть совокупность энергетических и информационных полей того, что существует в «реальном» мире. Так же, как душ: не рожденных, покинувших земной мир, или свободно перемещающихся - духов природы, богов разных народов, или эфемерных существа.   
Переливающееся всполохами опалового огня, бесконечное царство кристально – белого света, истинных красок и внеземной музыки.  
Астрал способен доставить что, и кого угодно в любую точку вселенной, и даже временной отрывок, поскольку каждый момент Истории отпечатывается в недрах пространства, альтернативного космическому. Но только тот, кто умело использует законы, которым подчиняется параллель, не исчезнет здесь навсегда. К тому же, очень немногие могут это делать, не покидая своего тела. Тактика Зони совершенно иная - они никогда не были телесны, проникая в металлические оболочки лишь для того, чтобы выжить в физическом мире.

Все вышеперечисленное Клэнк узнал в тот день, когда трое из них забрали его в Великие Часы. Однако рассказ определенно не был завершён: сообщив, что они прибыли на место, Зони сразу же исчезли, а робот много дней провел всё в том же астральном пространстве. Изолированном, так что не мог покинуть его, или телепортироваться, не считая одного раза, когда увидел Рэтчета. Но, вполне возможно, сделать это позволили Зони, осознавшие, что сделка с Нефериусом выходит из-под контроля.  
В данный момент, окружение напоминало гипер туннель, через которые корабли срезают путь. Но Зони говорили, что такие порталы открываются только во внешних слоях Астрала. Замкнутость пространства – не более чем иллюзия при перемещениях и, на самом деле, оно бесконечно.

Сенсоры ощутили колебание воздуха вдоль тела; ноги ступили на твердую поверхность. Однако назвать представший пейзаж странным было бы недостаточно. Центр вселенной выглядел отнюдь не таким, каким запомнился: обсидиановые стекла небесного цвета потускнели и превратились в матовые серые, кое-где покрытые трещинами; на полу валялись осколки и мелкие обломки; цветы завяли. Клэнк стоял у окна коридора, заворачивающего за угол, и там, вдали, все тоже казалось разрушенным. Неожиданно, столь несвойственная гигантскому работающему механизму тишина нарушилась далёким, но отчетливым рычанием. Серебряный робот вздрогнул – оно явно принадлежало живому существу, а не какому-нибудь мотору. Роботам не свойственен страх, всё, что они могут испытать - это потребность любой ценой защитить себя, иначе предназначение, известное каждому из них от рождения, не будет исполнено. Даже любой свободно мыслящий робот запрограммирован на что-то определенное, в противном случае велик риск его выхода из-под контроля. Клэнк никогда не знал, какова его подсознательная программа - возможно, охранять Часы, но отец позволил ему сделать выбор.   
Однако, как и у любого из рода, одной из задач было защитить «хозяина» - того, кому конкретный робот принадлежит.   
Клэнк не знал, она, или же интуиция подсказала ему в тот самый момент: даже ради помощи Зони и Зигмунду, здесь нельзя оставаться ни на минуту, так как неизвестный зверь опасен не только для него самого, но и для Рэтчета. Бот поспешил скрыться в портале, оставив руины родного дома позади, и теряясь в догадках, что там могло произойти. Ведь после гибели Алистэра, в Часах не осталось ни единого неисправного участка, благодаря труду маленьких гуманоидов. Самое страшное, он не мог вернуться туда и проверить наверняка: неизвестное существо угрожало даже его бестелесной форме. Чувство опасности обожгло вновь, где-то в области затылка. Невозможность понять, откуда она исходит, заставило еще раз испытать подобие липкого страха. Вскоре робот понял, что нечто уже произошло, и он стремительно теряет силы. Изображение перед глазами расплылось, смазывая туннель в единый пастельный океан. Единственной путеводной ниточкой для Клэнка осталась душа Рэтчета, которую еще до ухода в Астрал он определил своим маяком.

Прекрасно проведенные выходные продолжились для Марказианки и Ломбэкса приятным сном до двенадцати, так как прогулка по парку завершилась далеко за полночь.  
Тэлвин приоткрыла глаза, бросив взгляд на часы, вспомнила, что сегодня еще всего-навсего воскресенье (по межгалактическим меркам не рабочих дней три – с субботы по понедельник), и уже приготовилась вернуться к прерванному приятному занятию, но не успела: дверь в комнату приоткрылась, после чего в щель протиснулось некое маленькое существо. Оно оказалось Клэнком, целенаправленно движущимся в сторону их кровати, причем ползком и явно в состоянии «спящего» режима. Достигнув цели, серебряный робот на глазах удивленной девушки уцепился за свисающий с кровати хвост Ломбэкса.  
Наверное, это было больно, поскольку Рэтчет вздрогнул и сел, тряся головой. Примятая и всклокоченная шерсть делала его похожим на кошку, которую вытащили из водосточной трубы.  
\- Что за фигня? – Пробормотал герой трех галактик, сонно глядя вниз. – К-Клэнк?? От чего тебя пробрало в восемь утра обниматься с моим хвостом?..  
Он попытался стащить робота, и сам чуть не упал с постели, но был вовремя подхвачен Тэлвин. Тем не менее, Клэнк стукнулся об пол, и его глаза, наконец, зажглись. И, спустя секунду, стали в два раза шире, чем обычно.  
\- Как я сюда попал? Что случилось?  
\- Как раз об этом мы хотели поинтересоваться у тебя, – Рэтчет смерил напарника суровым взглядом. Он вовсе не собирался мириться с тем, что кто-то будет вмешиваться в особо личные моменты его жизни. Дружба дружбой, но нужно знать меру.  
\- Клянусь, я не знаю! – Клэнк был готов провалиться сквозь пол - никогда ему еще не было так стыдно.  
Марказианка поспешила вмешаться в назревающий скандал.  
\- Дорогой, разве ты вчера не закрывал дверь?  
Рэтчет вздрогнул – подобная идея к нему не приходила. Поднявшись и перешагнув через серебряного робота, Ломбэкс ушел в дальний конец комнаты, ощущая за спиной внимательный взгляд лазурных и салатовых глаз.  
Вместо замка в двери оказалась аккуратная дырочка размером с дверной глазок. На полу лежал кусочек оплавившегося металла – то, что осталось от задвижки. Рэтчет замер, разглядывая его на ладони. Разумеется, он знал, что Клэнк умеет выстреливать лазером из глаз, но только при наличии специального модификатора, которого в данный момент, разумеется, не было.  
\- Думаю, есть еще что-то, о чем ты хочешь нам рассказать, Клэнк…

____________________________________________________________________________  
* Остров, на котором происходило действие игры Ratchet and Clank Future: Quest for booty


	8. Глава 7. Трагедия в Великих Часах

Насколько хватало глаз, простирался открытый космос. Темные и мрачные Великие Часы неподвижно застыли посреди него, подобно огромной горе в покрытом туманами море. Как препятствие, о которое способен вдребезги разбиться неосторожный корабль…  
Две маленькие искрящиеся точки, как падающие звезды, двигались в его сторону. Вскоре они тоже исчезли в таинственной «тени» Часов.

Два звездолета медленно приблизились к посадочной площадке. Один из них опустился на нее, оставив другой невысоко в воздухе. Крышка приземлившегося корабля распахнулась, и оттуда вылезли Ломбэкс с золотистым мехом и в темно-зеленой броне, и маленький серебряный робот.  
Тэл осторожно ступила на крыло своего звездолета, и мягким прыжком пантеры приземлилась прямо на руки Рэтчету. Кронк попробовал повторить сие движение за хозяйкой, но не преуспел. Ловить внизу боевого робота никто не собирался, так что бедняга, неудачно приземлившись, растерял несколько важных составных частей. Ворчащий Зефир принялся его собирать.  
Тэлвин тихонько засмеялась.  
\- Прости, Кронк, я не хотела, чтобы так получилось. Сейчас я тебе помогу.  
Девушка быстро спрыгнула с рук Ломбэкса и направилась в сторону роботов.  
Немного подумав, парень пошел к входу в Великие Часы.  
\- Рэтчет, куда ты? – Окликнул друга Клэнк.  
\- Хочу немного осмотреться. Пойдешь со мной? Думаю, мне понадобится поддержка.

Герои вошли в зал. Тихо и пустынно, повсюду валялись разнокалиберные осколки стекла. На полу, прижатые ими, лежали увядшие золотистые цветы.  
\- Совсем недавно здесь было так красиво. Что же могло произойти? – Клэнк присел на корточки и потрогал рукой цветок.  
Рэтчет подобрал синеватый осколок. В задумчивости разглядывая в нем свое искаженное отражение, он пытался понять природу странного чувства, зародившегося где-то глубоко внутри. Оно напоминало смутное беспокойство и даже, наверное, страх. Перед чем? Парень сам не мог этого понять. Но он четко знал, что чувствует это не просто так – впереди их ждало нечто очень неприятное…  
Ход мыслей Ломбэкса прервал приятный женский голос. От неожиданности он слегка вздрогнул.  
\- Мальчики, почему вы ушли без нас? Нам нельзя разделяться, здесь может быть опасно.  
Рэтчет снова огляделся вокруг, и его передернуло. Странное необъяснимое чувство становилось все сильнее.  
Неожиданно парень понял, что теряет сознание, и земля уходит у него из-под ног.  
Тэлвин удивленно вскрикнула, увидев, как тело Ломбэкса быстро валится на пол. Марказианка нагнулась вперед и поймала парня под мышки. Зефир помог тому снова подняться.  
\- Рэтчет, что с тобой? – Девушка заглянула в полуприкрытые глаза Ломбэкса. – Тебе плохо?  
\- Меня трясет от этого места. Не знаю почему.  
\- Тогда тебе лучше не ходить с нами. Останься тут и подожди, пока мы вернемся.  
\- Но…  
\- Никаких «но». Ты же понимаешь, что даже если мы встретим врагов, ты не сможешь сражаться в таком состоянии. Пожалуйста, останься. Я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-нибудь случилось, - последние две фразы Тэл сказала уже мягким голосом.  
\- Хорошо, - парень вынужденно согласиться: он чувствовал, что едва стоит на ногах. - Но обещай, что вы будете предельно осторожны!  
\- Клянусь сердцем. – Девушка улыбнулась и поцеловала его в щеку. Затем встала и направилась к двери в противоположенной стене небольшого зала. – Ладно, ребята, идемте. Нам нужно отыскать Зигмунда и Зони. И понять, что тут все-таки произошло. Вперед!  
Проходя мимо Рэтчета, Клэнк повернулся в его сторону.  
\- Береги себя, – попросил металлический друг.  
Медленно и с усилием добравшись до Афелион, Ломбакс залез внутрь и откинулся на сиденье, тяжело дыша. Что же в Великих Часах могло довести его до такого состояния? Не в силах дальше противостоять ощущению противной слабости, парень закрыл глаза, и его сознание провалилось в черную пустоту.

Очнувшись, Рэтчет понял, что отключился на неопределенное время. Но сидеть в корабле просто так и ждать возвращения друзей парень не мог – он слишком волновался за них, в особенности за Тэлвин. В то же время, возможность возвращения в разрушенные неизвестной силой Великие Часы реально пугала его. По необъяснимой причине Ломбэкс боялся снова ощутить гадкое чувство полной беспомощности и неотвратимой опасности.  
Заставив себя преодолеть этот страх, Рэтчет выбрался из звездолета и пошел в сторону Часов. Стараясь ни секунды не думать о странном чувстве и не смотреть по сторонам, Ломбэкс быстро достиг противоположной двери, с которой открывался путь на лестницу вверх.  
Возможно, его затея и была глупостью – искать девушку с тремя роботами посреди огромного строения с массой этажей, секторов, дверей и телепортов, - но Ломбэкс надеялся на свой девайс – маленькую вещицу вроде компаса, засекающую сигнал датчиков в броне ботов и Марказианки.  
Как ни странно, единственное, о чем сейчас думал Рэтчет, это насколько сильно рассердится любимая, узнав, что он отправился следом за ними. Хотя на данный момент имелось много других важных пунктов.

Марказианка и трое роботов добрались до четвертого сектора. За это время они не встретили ничего подозрительного, за исключением грандиозных разрушений на всех этажах, коих в Часах было немало.  
Вокруг стояли темные сумерки, и дорогу приходилось освещать фонариками, чтобы не провалиться в какой-нибудь разлом в полу. Освещение исчезло из-за полного отсутствия Квантовой энергии, ранее поддерживавшей работоспособность Часов. О том, почему механизм все еще держатся в одной точке космического пространства, а во вселенной не наступил апокалипсис пространственно-временного континуума, напоминало лишь Раританиевое Ядро - сердце Хранителя Времени, - но и оно, похоже, не могло долго продержаться без дополнительного питания, мерцая только едва заметным сиреневатым светом.  
\- Кажется, суть проблемы ясна, – Тэлвин остановилась у бортика вокруг платформы с объёмной голограммой планеты Джасинду и внимательно посмотрела на умирающий источник энергии. – Но как все это произошло? В Часах заключена грандиозная сила, неужели кто-то или что-то смогло ее уничтожить?  
\- Думаю, мы узнаем это только, когда найдем Зигмунда, или кого-нибудь из Зони, - Клэнк огляделся по сторонам.  
\- Кстати, разве ты не можешь связаться с ними с помощью телепортации? – Девушка вопросительно взглянула на серебряного робота.  
\- Нет, мисс Тэлвин, что-то в этом месте подавляет мои силы. Кроме того, это может быть опасно, и для Рэтчета тоже.  
\- Что ж, тогда нам остается только идти дальше. Уверена, мы их найдем.  
Марказианка сделала шаг вперед, но неожиданно вскрикнула и упала на колени. Кронк, Зефир и Клэнк окружили ее.  
\- Похоже, я подвернула ногу, – тихо проговорила девушка. Морщась от боли, она при поддержке боевых роботов все - таки поднялась на ноги.

Неожиданно за спиной команды раздался звук шагов, оглушающим эхом разносящийся под сводами пустого зала. Боевые роботы загородили собой Тэлвин, направив к темному проему входа дула пушек. Но оттуда донесся знакомый голос: «Ребята, не стреляйте, это я», и внутрь, держась за стену, вошел золотистый Ломбэкс.  
Быстрая пробежка по всем трем секторам и преодоление множества препятствий вроде провалов и обвалившихся стен, плюс никуда не девшееся гнетущее чувство, окончательно измотали Рэтчета - теперь он еле передвигал ноги. Не удержавшись при подъёме на ступеньку выше, парень упал, сильно стукнувшись коленками, и зашипел от боли. Клэнк подошел к своему пушистому другу и помог ему подняться.  
\- Спасибо, – Ломбакс слабо улыбнулся.  
Критически осмотрев искалеченную компанию, старший бот покачал головой:  
\- Мисс Тэлвин, я думаю, нам не стоит идти дальше. Это опасно, а вы не сможете сражаться.  
\- Ничего страшного, Зефир. Я могу ходить, – Сделав над собой усилие, Марказианка опустила на пол больную ногу. – Рэтчет, ты как?  
\- Я тоже в порядке, – парень поднял голову и попытался придать лицу бодрое выражение.  
Кронк и Зефир в унисон вздохнули. Они давно поняли, что если эти двое что-то решили, то их невозможно переубедить.

Спустя примерно пятнадцать минут команда достигла моста, ведущего к пятому сектору. Похоже, это был единственный практически не пострадавший участок Великих Часов: стеклянный купол над Палатой Орвиса и путь к нему остались целыми, только на небольшой круглой площадке, как и везде, лежали увядшие, потерявшие свою красоту цветы.  
\- Я пойду первой, - решительно высказалась Тэлвин. И прежде чем кто-нибудь успел возразить, она осторожно ступила на поверхность стекла над бездной.  
Девушка очень рисковала, так как не могла знать насколько крепким остался мост после исчезновения в Часах всей энергии. В любую секунду он мог осыпаться под ее ногами.  
Остальные с замиранием ждали, пока она достигнет другой стороны, но, к счастью, все обошлось.  
Следующими в опасный переход вызвались боевые роботы. Они решили идти вместе, на некотором отдалении, так как внезапно оба начали бояться высоты.  
\- Все-таки, здесь случилось что-то действительно страшное, - Тэлвин огляделась вокруг и зябко поежилась. От взгляда вверх у нее закружилась голова и Марказианка поспешно прислонилась к стволу мертвого дерева с большими, некогда золотыми листьями, напоминающими папоротник, чтобы не упасть. Но возникшее в то же мгновение странное чувство заставило отдернуть руку: девушке показалось, что она ощутила боль этого растения. - Теперь, когда энергия времени кончилась, Часы, похоже, убивают все живое внутри себя.  
Переходить мост настала очередь Рэтчета. Золотистый Ломбэкс приблизился и понял, что физически не может заставить себя ступить на него. Всего лишь несколько раз в жизни ему довелось испытать настоящий страх: во время борьбы с Тахионом в параллельном измерении, так как он не был уверен, что победит в одиночку; когда Клэнк падал с корабля Кассиопеи; и в момент броска Алистэр в поток энергии, фактически - раскаленной плазмы, чтобы повернуть ключ. Тот луч оставил опаленную шерсть и несколько ожогов у самого героя, хотя он пробыл под ним не дольше нескольких секунд…  
Раньше слабый страх затмевал адреналин, возможно, потому что энергичный, жаждущий приключений подросток в ту далекую пору не задумывался о серьезных последствиях.  
Снова появилась противная боль в затылке, темнота перед глазами. Парень понял, что начинает падать, и быстро отстранился от края лестницы.  
\- Я не могу… - едва слышно прошептал он, сквозь застилающий сознание туман, с трудом осознавая смысл собственных слов.  
\- Рэтчет? – Клэнк полуобернулся, вися на его спине в качестве подстраховки. – Тебе опять плохо?  
\- Нет, все это мне абсолютно не нравится, нужно как можно скорее уходить отсюда, - тихо проговорила Тэлвин, уже громко выкрикнув:  
\- Подожди там, я сейчас вернусь за тобой!  
\- Не надо, я сам, – более спокойным голосом отозвался Ломбэкс. – Мост может провалиться.  
\- Как же мы вернемся? – Почти неслышно спросил Зефир.  
Достаточно быстро Рэтчет достиг середины, отчаянно стараясь не думать о высоте и не смотреть на застилающий её сумрачный туман. Вдруг, парню показалось, что поверхность под его ногами движется из стороны в сторону. Решив, что это всего лишь иллюзия его измученного мозга, он попытался проигнорировать игру сознания, но неизвестная сила в ту же секунду притянула его к полу. Страх упасть вниз заставил Ломбэкса очнуться от противного чувства и быстро доползти – встать он не смог, - до платформы.  
Неожиданно со стороны Палаты Орвиса послышался едва различимый шелест.  
\- Ребята, вы слышали это? – Марказианка оглянулась назад.  
\- Что, где? Мы ничего не слышали! – Двое ботов активно завертели головами, пытаясь найти источник звука. В итоге звонко столкнулись лбами.  
\- Тихо, - кончики ушей Рэтчета поднялись вверх, ловя каждый шорох. - Тэлвин права, только что был странный звук, как будто подул ветер…  
\- Откуда ему взяться в открытом космосе? – Покачал головой Клэнк.  
\- Именно к этому я и веду. Приготовьтесь, парни, похоже, мы тут не одни…  
В следующую секунду, словно жаждя подтвердить его слова, от стены Палаты отделилось что-то полупрозрачное. Оно плавно опустилось на площадку, начиная медленно приобретать более темный оттенок, и менее чем через полминуты перед ошеломленными ребятами возник призрачный волк. Его размеры ошеломляли – встав на задние лапы рядом с Кронком - самым высоким из четверки, - зверь оказался бы на голову выше него. Тело волка покрывала длинная густая шерсть грязно-голубого цвета, колышущаяся, точно языки пламени. Хищно сощурив ярко-желтые глаза с тонкими, похожими на иглы, зрачками, существо внимательно оглядело стоящих, выбирая первую жертву.  
Взгляд волка надолго впился в изумрудные глаза Рэтчета. Парня посетило еще более отвратительное, чем прежде, ощущение, словно его душу попытались выжечь изнутри. Мышцы на морде зверя странно сократились, будто он ухмыльнулся. Ядовитый взгляд перебежали дальше по лицам - от решительного Клэнка до обескураженных роботов, - и застыли на испуганной Тэлвин. Облизнув пасть неестественно длинным бледно – розовым языком, волк сделал маленький шаг вперед, а потом резко прыгнул.  
Дикая ярость переполнила сердце золотистого Ломбэкса. С громовым рыком он отпрыгнул в сторону, закрывая собой девушку, и почти вслепую нанес сокрушительный удар ключом. В него была вложена такая мощь и ненависть, о которой он сам никогда не подозревал. Призрачный зверь взревел, отлетая к дальнему краю платформы, но на его теле не отразилось каких – либо видимых повреждений.  
Тяжело дыша, Рэтчет оперся на «Мультиключ». Этому броску он отдал последние свои силы, на дальнейшую битву их почти не осталось.  
Пользуясь заминкой волка, Кронк выстрелил тому в голову. Но прямо на глазах у бота пуля растворилась в теле монстра, как в кислоте.  
\- Мы не выстоим против него, нужно бежать, – прошептал Зефир.  
Волк распахнул пасть и там начало зарождаться белое свечение.  
\- Пригнитесь! – Ломбэкс дернул Марказианку за руку, заставляя ее упасть на платформу.  
Пламенеющий белый шар на огромной скорости пронесся над их головами, с треском врезавшись в дверь четвертого сектора, и покрыл ее гладким слоем толстой ледяной корки.  
\- Дождались, – тихо констатировал серебряный робот.  
\- У нас все еще остается другой проход, за мной! – Тэлвин и побежала ко второму мосту.  
\- Попробуйте отпереть дверь, я вас прикрою, – Рэтчет загородил волку путь.  
\- Этот замок так просто не откроется, – проговорил Клэнк. - Он не связан с компьютером, и реагирует только на код внутри хранилища моих воспоминаний. Но защитная система заблокировала его, когда прекратилась подача энергии. Надеюсь, я смогу её взломать.  
Рэтчет поймал взгляд потусторонних ярких глаз и постарался не упускать из виду. Несколько раз волк все же обманул его, смотря в одну сторону, но прыгая в противоположную, однако все равно не сумел пробиться. Видимо, его силы не были достаточно велики, чтобы перескочить пропасть от одной платформы до другой. Еще раз Ломбэксу удалось попасть по монстру заряженным ключом, и тот снова остался невредим, но выразил своё крайнее недовольство. Рэтчет уже давно заметил, что агрессивное существо перед ним – не животное, а скорее нечто вроде энергетической сущности или призрака, поэтому любая инородная энергия разрушала его оболочку. Другое дело, что Квантовая была, вероятно, слишком близка его собственной. Тем не менее, любое вместилище энергии, кроме самой вселенной, имеет пределы, и если «перегрузить» ею монстра, это могло помочь с ним справиться.  
Оставался один неразрешенный вопрос: чем или кем бы он ни был, каким путём проник сюда, и неужели разрушил Великие Часы?  
Под натиском зверя, Рэтчет вынужденно отступил на мост. Силы не были равны, и парень уже начал выдыхаться, учитывая всё то же давящее на мозг ощущение где-то глубоко внутри. С огромным трудом нанеся еще один удар, Ломбэкс промахнулся, попав по стеклянной поверхности. Она покрылась мелкими трещинами. Это навело Рэтчета на опасную, но дельную мысль. Внутренне молясь, чтобы все получилось, он подождал волчьего прыжка, и еще раз с силой ударил по мосту.  
Идея осуществилась – монстр приземлился как раз в нужное место, надломленное стекло проломилось под его лапами, и призрак с воплем полетел в сумрачную пучину.  
Но произошедшего далее не ожидал никто. Падая в бездну, волк выплюнул последний ледяной шар, который с огромной скоростью полетел в направлении Рэтчета.

Чувства нахлынули сильнейшим дежавю. Все это он уже видел и испытал: приближающийся ослепительный свет, но теперь бьющий в лицо, а не сверху; неотвратимость, которую он нес; отголосок боли и страха, потонувший во вспышке …  
Ломбакс, как под гипнозом, смотрел на приближающийся сгусток ледяного пламени. За столь короткий, измеряемый в долях секунд, промежуток он не успел бы отскочить в сторону, а Клэнк - преодолеть расстояние, отделявшее его от друга.

Говорят, за грехи рано или поздно воздается наказание. Но можно ли считать грехом убийство единиц ради искреннего желания спасти тысячи?  
И в какой момент это желание обращается в сумасшествие?

Шар врезался Ломбэксу в грудь.

«Это снова повторяется. Последний удар сердца. Я чувствую, как земля уходит из-под ног…»

От энергетической волны оставшийся кусок моста осыпался. Неподвижное тело устремилось вслед за призрачным монстром.  
Рэтчет все еще был жив, но совсем не чувствовал боли - ее топила в себе пелена вокруг. Лишь где-то за гранью мутнеющего сознания осталась растерянность и подобие обиды - от того, скольких слов он успел сказать Тэлвин…  
Парень поравнялся с падающим волком. Зверь ревел, отчаянно загребая лапами воздух. Ломбакс взглянул на него с ледяным безразличием, произнеся последние слова, для которых еще оставался воздух в легких, с ядовитой злобой:  
\- Сгори в аду, тварь.  
Две фигуры погрузились в облака тумана на «дне» бездны. Состоящий из радиоактивных излучений Раританиевого Ядра, больше не очищаемого биоэнергией, он за доли секунды убивал все живое, но нес в себе и большую опасность. Даже у призрачного волка не было шансов.

Роботы и девушка молча застыли на площадке. Никто из них так и не поверил в случившееся.  
Наконец, Тэлвин медленно опустилась на колени и беззвучно заплакала, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Боты склонились над ней, но не пытались успокоить – они понимали, что это невозможно.  
Клэнк продолжал смотреть вниз. Обрывки мыслей метались в его сознании. Он был настолько шокирован, что не осознавал весь ужас произошедшего. Часы лишились энергии, возможно, её уже никогда не вернуть. Вселенная в страшной опасности, но самое главное – он сделал это снова, не успев поймать друга за руку. Но шанса вернуться на шесть минут уже не будет. Никогда.  
Раздавшийся сзади знакомый голос заставил маленького робота вздрогнуть от неожиданности.  
\- Кто тут? - Спросили из-за приоткрывшейся двери Палаты Орвиса.  
Клэнк обернулся.  
-Зигмунд? – Теперь он прекрасно понял, кто помешал ему взломать замок. Но не был в состоянии что – либо говорить.  
\- Мистер Экс Джэй? Как вы здесь оказались? - Робот осторожно высунул голову наружу, все ещё прижимая к себе Скипетр. - Я слышал крики, но побоялся открыть. Что случилось?  
\- Рэтчет, - серебряный робот посмотрел прямо в лицо Старшего Хранителя. Его темные, ничего не выражающие глаза, делающие робота похожим на зомби, по - настоящему испугали Зигмунда. - Он погиб.

Несколько минут спустя, внутри пепельно-белого сумрака, тело Ломбэкса исчезло в серебристом свечении…

***

**Некоторое время спустя**

_Золотой Остров._

Шоколадная крольчиха сорока лет и пятнадцатилетняя бело-серебристая кошка шли по освещаемому приятным оранжеватым светом коридору. Собор, где заседал Совет Пламенеющих, можно было назвать главным административным центром Небесного города, после Мраморной башни Создателя. Лучи солнца падали сквозь светлые витражи с изображениями цветов, животных и божественных сюжетов, обрамленные в рамы из расширенных к низу лепестков, повторяющих форму помещения. Стены из камня, подобного светлому авантюрину, пересекались объемными узорами линий.  
\- Хоть намекни мне, Кэсси, как он выглядит? – Девочка чуть ускорила шаг, желая заглянуть в лицо подруги.  
\- Ты же попросила меня не отвечать на провокационные вопросы, чтобы не испортить сюрприз, – мягко улыбнулась та.  
\- Конечно, я помню, - кошечка с усилием оторвала взгляд от темно - бирюзовых глаз крольчихи, в которых пыталась прочитать ответ. - Просто уже не терпится его увидеть, ты знаешь.  
\- Мы пришли, – Кэссиди остановилась и приложила руку к двери, оформленной в стиле древних механизмов. Она неслышно раздвинулась в стороны.  
Аксис быстро забежала внутрь комнаты. Это была лаборатория, выдержанная в тех же оттенках янтарного и медово-желтого. Из мебели в ней находились только несколько мониторов с клавиатурами у дальней стены, и стол в центре, на котором, под тонким белым одеялом, лежало некое существо. На цыпочках, девочка с замиранием сердца приблизилась к нему.  
\- Какое чудо! – Восторженно прошептала она. – Он так похож на львов из тех мифов, которые ты мне рассказывала, – Аксис подняла голову и обернулась к своей подруге. Её глаза сияли, подобно двум огромным кристаллам цитрина.  
Крольчиха продолжила безмолвно улыбаться, включая часть компьютеров - на самом деле, не более чем стилизованные врата к свободному Астралу. Кошка провела рукой по мягкой золотистой шерсти. Её пальцы соскользнули по его длинному полосатому хвосту, дотронувшись до пушистой кисточки. Аксис прижала её к щеке, тихо мурча от удовольствия.  
\- Честно, Кэсс, я никогда прежде не видела настолько красивого мальчика, – она постаралась не краснеть. - Кто же он по расе?  
\- Ломбэкс. Это одни из потомков Древнего рода, ты помнишь? – Кэссиди прекрасно хранила секреты, будучи правой рукой Создателя - одной из самых Его приближенных архангелов. И Аксис знала, что иногда в этих таинственных лазурных глазах можно разглядеть намек на некоторые ответы. Но только, когда крольчиха позволит.  
Кошка кивнула. Погладив с видимым наслаждением длинные уши Ломбэкса, она наклонилась и приложила свой нос к его, умиленно улыбнувшись. Кто мог рассказать маленькой девочке, что сердце умеет так биться?  
\- Тебе понравится на Изумрудном острове, вот увидишь. Кэсси, ты ведь можешь их уговорить оставить нас жить вместе, правда? Я знаю, ты можешь! Ну, пожа-а-а-а-алуста! – Аксис умоляюще сложила руки. Лучшая подруга и, фактически, приемная мама, ни разу не отказывала её просьбам.  
\- Ладно, принцесса, для тебя всё, что угодно, – согласилась крольчиха. – Только не стоит относиться к этому мальчику как к твоему домашнему щеночку, вдруг ему не очень понравится. Он все-таки вполне взрослый ангел.  
-Уговорила! – засмеялась девочка. – Просто, мне он так нравиться, ты не представляешь!  
\- Очень даже могу представить, моя дорогая. Я ведь тоже когда-то была юной и влюбленной. Хорошо помню те времена.  
\- Заметь, про любовь не я говорила! – Заулыбалась Аксис.  
\- Что ж, давай приступим к нашей миссии, - напомнила крольчиха.  
Кошка молча кивнула. Она поднесла ладонь почти к самому лбу Ломбэкса, на минуту закрыв глаза. Одно из правил Рая гласило, что новоприбывшие души должны расстаться с прошлым, иначе они не смогут вести вечную жизнь, терзаемые какими-либо переживаниями. Все остальные воспоминания обрабатывались таким образом, чтобы ангелы воспринимали их как данность, не волнуясь об оставленных родных.  
Счастливая улыбка медленно исчезла с ее лица.  
\- Он погиб страшной смертью, - девочка грустно покачала головой. - Его столкнул в космическую бездну какой-то монстр. Думаю, нам не следует сохранять эти воспоминания.  
\- Да уж, – покачала головой Кэсси, - этому мальчику еще долго жить здесь, и нельзя допустить, чтобы что-то заставляло его страдать. Ты справишься сама?  
\- Конечно, я ведь твоя лучшая учениц, – кошечка слегка потупилась.  
\- Конечно, дорогая, – подбодрила ее крольчиха.  
Аксис снова поднесла свою руку к голове Ломбэкса. На этот раз процедура заняла у нее чуть больше времени.  
\- Я закончила, - Аксис, наконец, открыла глаза.  
\- Тогда нам пора идти, скоро совсем стемнеет, – женщина выключила свет и открыла дверь в коридор.  
Девочка еще немного задержалась, чтобы посмотреть на своего нового друга. Она знала, что завтра утром сможет задать ему все вопросы, но выше её сил было просто уйти отсюда, оторвать взгляд …  
\- Аксис, – позвала из коридора крольчиха.  
\- Иду, Кэсси, - кошечка направилась к двери.  
Возле самого выхода она остановилась и опять взглянула назад.  
\- До завтра, – тихо прошептала маленький ангел, не зная, слышит ли эти слова тот, кому они адресованы.  
Так или иначе, Аксис была счастлива. В её сердце зарождалось новое, волнующее чувство. Девочка никогда ещё не ощущала его, но где-то в глубине души догадывалась, что это и есть любовь с первого взгляда…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Наверняка, кого-то из читателей удивило такое странное имя, как "Аксис". Взято оно у героини всё той же игры-вдохновения Heaven, о которой я писала в предисловии. Само слово переводится как "ось", но не имею понятия, почему её так назвали. Мне просто нравится, как оно звучит.


	9. Урок первый: Жизнь в Раю

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тематическая музыка:  
Innosense - this must be love   
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E5jWQF7FPo0 (клип сделан мной :)  
Ёлка - Впусти музыку

_Изумрудный Остров, 10:30 утра_

Рэтчет проснулся от солнечного света, падавшего прямо ему на лицо. Ломбэкс поморщился, и медленно открыл глаза. Загородившись рукой от яркого луча, он проследовал взглядом к его источнику: свет пробивался из-за неплотно закрытой шторы окна в противоположной стене.  
По мере того, как сон отступал, к парню пришло понимание, что он находится явно не на Станции Аподжи и не в Великих Часах. Воспоминания путались, и он никак не мог понять когда, как и почему оказался здесь. Последнее, что он смог возродить в затуманенной памяти - неприятный холод, впивающийся в тело тысячью ледяных иголок, и почти остановившееся дыхание.  
Невольно передернув плечами, Ломбэкс огляделся вокруг в попытке понять, где же он оказался. Это была довольно большая светлая комната, в которой, помимо дивана, на котором он лежал, стоял еще стол с несколькими стульями. Деревянный пол, потолок и стены состояли из янтарного цвета стеблей, похожих на тростник. Хотя, они могли быть всего лишь украшением. Рэтчет провел рукой по их гладкой поверхности, и будто - бы почувствовал странную энергию, исходящую от них. Она ощущалась не со всех сторон, но особенно сильно из-за стен, снаружи дома…  
От мыслей Ломбэкса оторвал звук приближающихся шагов. Дверь в соседнюю комнату открылась, и внутрь вошла девушка. На вид около пятнадцати лет (Рэтчет понял это не сразу, поскольку она была выше его приблизительно настолько же, насколько Энджела). Кошка со светло - серебристой шерстью, платиновая блондинка с короткой стрижкой, одетая в подобранные по цвету облегающий топ с черной полоской внизу и шорты. Больше всего Рэтчета поразили её глаза – удивительно большие на маленьком личике и практически прозрачные, как вода горного источника, они приобретали золотисто-янтарный цвет от каждого падающего на них солнечного луча.  
То, как парень смотрит на неё с раскрытым ртом, рассмешило девушку. Широко улыбаясь, она подошла к кровати и легонько дотронулась пальцем правой руки до кончика его носа.  
\- Отомри.  
В момент придя в себя, Ломбэкс быстро отполз к дальнему краю дивана. Ему не понравилось странное поведение девушки - будто она приняла его за маленького ребенка.  
\- Кто ты? – Не отпуская её взгляд, сурово спросил Рэтчет. – И как я здесь оказался?  
Сердитые изумрудные глаза нисколько не смутил кошку. Она продолжала смотреть с детской невинностью в красивых глазах.  
\- Ты, кажется, Рэтчет, да? Меня зовут Аксис, я Светлый Ангел, как и ты теперь, – увидев, непередаваемое выражение на лице Ломбэкса при слове «ангел», она снова рассмеялась. Но секунду спустя девушка стала серьезной:  
– Я должна кое-что тебе рассказать.

\- Значит, я умер? – спросил Рэтчет. Подобная мысль, вполне логично, не казалась возможной ни под каким видом. Но он не был уверен, что спит, и не помнил ничего после падения с моста. – Поверить в это не могу. Там же остались мои друзья: Клэнк, Тэлвин... что если тот монстр снова нападет на них? Я обязан вернуться! – Ломбэкс слез с кровати и решительно направился к двери, ведущей на улицу.  
\- Рэтчет, подожди! – Он обернулся. – Это не так просто сделать, как ты думаешь. Из Рая нет хода назад, по крайней мере, пока тебя не выберут на какую-то должность, связанную с материальным миром. Таков закон Создателя.  
\- Мне все равно, это очень важно, - покачал головой парень. - Ты должна понять.  
\- Я понимаю, - девушка присела рядом на корточки. - Нет ничего страшнее, чем тем, кто любит, потерять тебя. И я обещаю уговорить свою наставницу, Кэссиди, помочь. Не бойся за своих друзей - ангелы видели, как они улетали целыми и невредимыми. - Аксис внимательно посмотрела в глубокие ярко-изумрудные глаза Ломбэкса. - Ты веришь мне?  
Рэтчет прекрасно понимал, что другого выхода у него нет. И потом, он не мог обидеть это милое наивное создание.  
\- Конечно, я верю, – парень улыбнулся. – Ведь ты же все - таки ангел.  
Кошечка слегка покраснела и тоже улыбнулась. Несколько минут она смотрела на него, затем резко встала, и взяла парня за руку.  
\- Идем, я хочу скорее показать тебе наш Изумрудный Остров!  
\- Хорошо. Тогда наперегонки! – Ломбэкс вырвал свою руку из ее ладони и бросился на улицу, распахнув дверь на ходу.  
Аксис, смеясь, последовала за ним.

Рэтчет понял, что девушка не может догнать его, и поддался. Теперь они не спеша шли по тропинке, с обеих сторон окруженной высокими лиственными деревьями. Парень думал о том, что, пожалуй, ни на одной планете не видел настолько красивой природы, подобной окружающей его сейчас. Но, в основном, подсознание Ломбэкса занимали другие мысли - он волновался о команде, невольно оставленной в Великих Часах, не так сильно, как должен был бы. Словно что-то мешало ему об этом думать.

Вскоре лес кончился, парень и девушка вышли на песчаную дорогу. По краям её окружал невысокий деревянный заборчик в стиле «кантри», за которым в обе стороны тянулся ровный ковер мягкой зеленой травы. Слева он обрывался откосом холма, внизу плавно переходя в бескрайнюю долину, изрезанную голубыми лентами рек, а справа «поднимался» на возвышение и снова исчезал в лесу.  
\- Здесь и в правду очень красиво, - искренне восхитился Рэтчет. - Клянусь, я никогда не видел ничего подобного. Пожалуй, я даже не жалею, что стал ангелом.  
Он подошел к забору, перегнулся через него, и потрогал рукой один из растущих рядом цветов, похожий на большую сапфировую ромашку. Это странное, незнакомое чувство в сознании Ломбэкса становилось всё сильней. Парень всей своей сущностью ощущал энергетику острова, светлую и чистую. Ей невозможно было противостоять - только окунуться глубже и утонуть, как в водах магического озера…  
Рэтчет поднял голову и выпрямился, подставив лицо волнам теплого ветра, дующего с долины. Пьянящий запах свободы; он понял, что никогда раньше не ощущал его в полной мере. И, наверное, впервые за долгое время, мог даже на подсознательном уровне не бояться единственной вещи – смерти.  
Аксис стояла позади и улыбалась, с нежностью глядя на золотистого Ломбэкса. Она действительно любила его, но могла только лишь мечтать о взаимности.  
\- Кстати, Акс, - парень обернулся. - Можно я буду тебя так называть? – Кошка утвердительно кивнула. - Но если мы ангелы, почему у нас нет крыльев? По-моему, это нелогично.  
\- Я не могу иметь крылья, - Аксис грустно покачала головой. - Потому что я «ненастоящий» ангел. Но давай поговорим об этом чуть позже. Зато ты можешь, достаточно просто захотеть. Ведь здесь, в Раю, все построено на наших желаниях. Скажу по секрету, ты даже можешь стать одного роста со мной, - кошечка весело подмигнула. - Но все желания должны быть направлены на добро, и относиться только к нашей жизни здесь. А самые сложные из них может исполнить лишь Кристалл Желаний. Он есть на каждом острове, но так хорошо спрятан, что очень немногие смогут его найти.  
\- В Раю много островов?  
\- Очень много. Я знаю только некоторые: например, наш остров называется Изумрудным, как я уже говорила. Остров, где находится резиденция Создателя и других Высших – Золотым. Еще есть Платиновый Остров - там обычно проводятся разные интересные вещи, например, концерты и фестивали. На Лазурном Острове живет мой хороший друг, его зовут Алан. Он очень похож на тебя, - Аксис улыбнулась. - Только его раса Арфион, а не Ломбэкс. И я слышала про Коралловый, Нефритовый и Сумеречный острова. Не пугайся насчет последнего, он просто так называется, на самом деле на любом из них безумно красиво… Ладно, пойдем на озеро, а то очень жарко. Остальное я расскажу по дороге.  
Девушка приблизилась к Рэтчету и протянула руку. Ломбэкс посмотрел в ее глаза, и они снова поразили его: теперь, отражая небо, почти прозрачные радужки обрели ярко – голубой цвет. Ему показалось, что Аксис покраснела от внимательного взгляда. Робко улыбнувшись, кошечка отвернулась в сторону. Рэтчет улыбнулся в ответ, и вложил свою ладонь в её.   
Они направились вперед по дороге.

Следующие десять - пятнадцать минут Ломбэкс и кошка шли молча. Аксис явно стеснялась, и парня это смешило, поэтому приходилось отворачиваться тоже, чтобы не смутить девочку ещё больше.  
Вскоре, невдалеке показалась развилка. Песчаная дорожка обогнула небольшой холмик с левой стороны и скрылась в лесу высоких деревьев с очень тонкими стволами, чьи кроны усыпали мелкие листочки. Справа виднелась лестница из какого – то серого камня, огибающая еще один холмик, и так же уходящая за него. Чуть ближе к Аксис и Рэтчету сидели двое детей, в которых Ломбэкс смог опознать Фонгойдов. Но прежде чем он удивился, маленькая девочка отложила палочку, которой что – то чертила на песке, и обернулась. Рэтчету показалось, что её взгляд просто впился на него. В следующую же секунду девочка вскочила и, громко крича что-то неразборчивое издалека, побежала к застывшим на месте ангелам. Второй маленький Фонгойд остался удивленно глядеть вслед своей подруге.  
Только когда малышка подбежала ближе, Рэтчет понял, что она без остановки выкрикивает слово «котенок». Девочка прыгнула ему на руки, крепко обняв за шею, и уткнулась лицом в мягкую шерсть. Внезапно Ломбэкс узнал её голос:  
\- Тилли?  
Малышка подняла на него сияющие глаза.  
\- Я ждала тебя, я знала, что ты обязательно вернешься, Котенок. Ты скучал по мне? – Она вопросительно заглянула ему в лицо.  
\- Конечно, скучал, - Ломбэкс улыбнулся и прижал ее к себе, - Я думал, что мы больше никогда не увидимся.  
\- Ты знаешь её? – Удивленно подняла брови Аксис.  
\- Да. Мы не так давно познакомились на планете Квантос.  
\- Он спас меня, – гордо заявила девочка.  
\- Очень приятно с тобой познакомиться, Тилли, - кошечка сделала шутливый реверанс, затем опустилась на корточки и пожала маленькую ручку.  
\- Ты мне нравишься, - улыбаясь, сказала маленькая Фонгойдианка. - Котенок любит тебя, да?  
Светлый Ангел отпрянула от неожиданности и покраснела.  
\- Это так, - парень поднял голову и посмотрел на Аксис, что смутило её еще больше. - Она ведь мой друг.  
Девушка благодарно улыбнулась.  
\- Постой, но ведь если… - Рэтчет неожиданно вспомнил, где они находятся. Он внимательно посмотрел в глаза малышки. - Тилли, можешь мне рассказать, как ты сюда попала?  
Лицо девочки приобрело озадаченное выражение, она смешно наморщила лобик.  
\- Нет. Тэк тоже не помнит. Наверное, мама с папой разрешили нам тут погулять.  
Рэтчет едва слышно вздохнул. Неужели он один в курсе, как это происходит? Рэтчет отпустил Тилли, - та побежала к своему другу, все еще не решающемуся подойти, - и поднялся на ноги.  
Аксис поманила Ломбэкса и зашептала ему на ухо:  
\- На их деревню напали инопланетные захватчики. Роботы, насколько я помню. Тилли убегала от них через джунгли и поскользнулась на камнях у водопада.  
\- Ужас. Но откуда ты знаешь про это?  
Девушка резко замолчала: ей очень не хотелось признаваться в том, что она собственными руками стерла другу память. И, может быть, недостаточно хорошо справилась со своей работой. Но ведь Кэсси ничего не сказала. Почему?..  
\- Моя подруга – архангел рассказала.  
\- Так вот почему я не видел её, когда вернулся на Квантос… - Рэтчет почесал за ухом. – Акс, ты не можешь описать тех роботов поподробнее?  
\- Боюсь, что нет.  
\- Жаль.  
\- О чем вы там шепчетесь без меня? – Захихикала подошедшая Тилли.  
Ребята не успели придумать, когда Фонгойдианка вдруг спросила:  
\- Котенок, ты ведь поможешь мне вернуться домой? Здесь, конечно, очень хорошо, но я и Тэк не хотим расстраивать племя.  
Рэтчет и Аксис переглянулись.  
\- Конечно, я помогу, малышка, - парень обнял ее. - Сделаю все, что в моих силах, – он посмотрел на Аксис. Та утвердительно кивнула.

Неожиданно серебристая кошка вздрогнула:  
\- На меня упало что-то мокрое, – она посмотрела наверх. Бывшее ослепительно - голубым небо теперь окрасилось в дымчатые оттенки. Вокруг слегка потемнело.  
\- Похоже, купание отменяется. Нам нужно спрятаться.  
\- Я люблю купаться под дождем, - возразила Аксис, - но раз ты не хочешь мокнуть, то я знаю, где мы сможем его переждать. Идем!  
Девушка взяла Ломбэкса за руку и повела его в сторону каменной лестницы. Тилли и её друг последовали за ними.  
Рэтчет не любил воду. Особенно когда она, холодная и противная, падала сверху. Но сейчас парень был готов поклясться, что впервые в своей жизни чувствовал дождь, который ему нравился. Слегка теплые, но освежающие струи воды стекали по его шерсти, уже насквозь промочив одежду. Однако Ломбэксу было все равно, мысли в голове занимало лишь то, как не дать догнать себя бегущим сзади Аксис и двум маленьким Фонгойдам. Кажется, именно сейчас он чувствовал настоящее счастье.  
В эти минуты снова вспомнив тех, кто остались там, далеко внизу. Друзей, которые искренне любили его и страдали из-за того, что он ушел. Но эта мысль исчезла также быстро, как и появилась, и парень больше не вспоминал о ней…  
Задумавшись, Рэтчет не заметил, как девушка приблизилась к нему и толкнула в спину. Когда Ломбэкс наклонился вперед, она, весело смеясь, перепрыгнула через него, оказавшись первой на нижней ступеньке каменной лестницы. Кошечку тут же обогнали Тилли с Тэком, быстро взбегая вверх. Аксис хотела догнать их, но увидев, что парень все ещё продолжает сидеть на земле, наклонилась к нему.  
\- Ты не ушибся?  
\- Нет, все нормально. Просто… - он встал, внимательно разглядывая ветки дерева, похожего на плакучую иву, которое росло на невысоком холмике между двумя путями развилки. Они состояли из маленьких продолговатых кристаллов аметистового цвета, которые покачивались на ветру, издавая приятный звон. - А это что такое?  
\- Они здесь повсюду растут. Называются песня нимфы. Здорово выглядит, правда?  
Ломбэкс кивнул, продолжая неотрывно смотреть вверх. Не такие яркие, как в солнечную погоду, кристаллы все равно продолжали таинственно поблескивать, отражая в себе дымчатые дождливые небеса…  
Рэтчет не удержался от желания ударить по ним, как играющая кошка. Аксис улыбнулась.  
\- Ну, что, пойдем? Мне становиться уже не так приятно стоять под этим дождем.  
\- Хорошо, – парень обернулся. Он увидел, с каким явным наслаждением девушка смотрела ему в глаза, хотя сразу же отвернулась, пытаясь это скрыть.  
Ломбэкс протянул кошке руку, и она нерешительно взялась за неё. Вместе они начали подниматься по каменным ступеням. 

Лестница кончилась на вершине высокого холма. Там находилось темно – синее каменное строение, похоже, являвшееся храмом, который отдаленно напоминал те, что Рэтчет видел на Квантосе. Дождь ощутимо усилился, и Аксис первой скрылась под его сводами. Ломбэкс задержался снаружи, внимательно рассматривая поверхность одной из больших колонн у входа, испещренную тысячами неизвестных рун. Их символы были очень мелкими и сливались в сплошные нечитаемые строки, больше похожие на витой рисунок. Ломбэкс был готов поклясться, что где-то уже видел их, или, во всяком случае, они ему знакомы. Долго вглядываясь в руны, он ощутил странное, не менее знакомое чувство, какое испытал в Великих Часах, глядя на осколок Обсидианового Стекла – медленное погружение в темноту, но теперь с лазурно – голубым свечением далеких огоньков, мелькающих в бездне…  
\- Рэтчет, - серебристая кошка вынырнула из темноты прохода. - Почему ты тут стоишь? Что-то случилось?  
\- Н-нет, - медленно произнес Ломбэкс, с усилием отворачиваясь от колонны: руны словно притягивали. - Все нормально, я просто… впрочем, неважно. Пойдём, – он зашел внутрь.

Здание оказалось одним довольно большим и пустынным залом с вытянутыми арочными окнами почти под самым потолком, выложенными голубоватым витражным стеклом. У дальней стены высилось нагромождение из нескольких сваленных друг на друга целых и половинчатых каменных шестеренок разного размера, лежащих на неровном куске камня того же цвета, что и весь храм. Даже в сумрачном свете закрытого тучами неба он блестел так, словно его много лет полировали водные потоки.  
Не веря тому, что видит, Рэтчет быстро подбежал к конструкции. Однако он ошибся – шестерни были не такими, как сделанные его расой на Фастун, хотя очень похожими. Огорченный, парень отступил назад.  
\- Кто это построил? – Он обернулся к Аксис.  
\- Здесь все – творение рук Создателя. Тебе этот храм о чем-то напомнил, да? Но, как я уже говорила, Рай - место, живущее нашими фантазиями, тут нет ничего по – настоящему материального.  
\- Да, я помню, - золотистый Ломбэкс тяжело вздохнул и опустил голову. Воспоминания об оставшихся внизу друзьях снова пришли к нему. Пусть даже они выбрались из Часов, но что случилось с Зигмундом и Зони? Что там вообще произошло?  
Рэтчет остро ощутил необходимость вернуться, непременно и как можно скорее. Не только из-за волнения, просто он искренне скучал по ним. И страшно было представить, что сейчас чувствовала Тэлвин…  
Кошка и двое маленьких Фонгойдов в удивлении смотрели на своего нового друга.  
\- Похоже, я сказала что – то не то, - покачала головой Светлый Ангел. - Пойдемте, ребята, ему нужно побыть одному, – с огромным трудом подавив в себе желание подойти и обнять расстроенного Ломбэкса, произнесла она.  
Тэк безропотно развернулся и направился к выходу из храма. Тилли Аксис пришлось взять за руку – малышка не хотела уходить, оставив страдать в одиночестве любимого ею «котенка».  
Уходя, девушка оглянулась назад на неподвижно стоящего Рэтчета. Она не знала, что тот чувствовал, но понимала - ему очень тяжело. Одни только воспоминания о его смерти до сих пор пугали ее.  
\- Аксис, - Тилли подняла вопросительный взгляд. - С ним все будет хорошо, да?  
\- Я обещаю, - кивнула девушка. - Мы не оставим Котенка в беде, ведь так? - Она улыбнулась. Эта улыбка далась с большим трудом, Аксис слишком сильно грустила. Как будто она физически ощущала душевную боль любимого человека.  
\- Конечно! – Маленькая Фонгойдианка широко улыбнулась в ответ. – Я люблю его!  
\- Я тоже очень люблю, – абсолютно искренне призналась Аксис.  
Вся троица вышла наружу, где дождь уже почти перестал.

Рэтчет неожиданно для себя резко очнулся. По смутным воспоминаниям ему казалось, что он только что «вынырнул» из той странной темной глубины.  
Оглядев сумрачный зал и понимая, что остался один, Рэтчет собрался выйти вслед за остальными. Но ему вдруг показалось, что некая ярко-голубая искорка вспыхнула в темноте «пещерки», образованной под блестящем синем камнем. Ломбэкс подошел ближе и заглянул. Сначала ему показалось, что там пусто, но когда луч света упал вновь, парень заметил небольшой, похожий на каплю гладкий камушек - кулон на серебряной цепочке, в темноте выглядящий почти прозрачным.  
Рэтчет выпрямился, с интересом разглядывая его. Он подумал, что можно подарить это украшение Аксис или Тилли, но в следующую секунду заметил, как кулон ощутимо протягивается к одной из шестеренок, подобно магниту. Ломбэкс приложил к ней руку, и понял, что то же самое происходит с его телом. Против собственной воли парень лег грудью на гладкую каменную поверхность, ощущая, какую удивительную силу она источает. Без кулона, несколько минут назад он не чувствовал этого.  
Раскинув по ней руки, Ломбэкс каждой клеточкой своего организма впитывая потоки энергии, столь поразительно ему знакомой. Но откуда - Рэтчет не смог вспомнить. Просто искренне наслаждался, забывая все плохое и страшное, что случилось с ним за последнее время. Оно уходило куда-то далеко, исчезало, навсегда забываясь. На первом месте оставалась лишь энергия, чистая энергия Света.

Когда Аксис вошла в храм проверить, куда подевался ее друг, вид Ломбэкса, распластанного по поверхности нагромождения шестеренок весьма удивил кошечку. Эта сила вызвала и ангельские крылья у него за спиной, хотя девушка не рассказывала, каким образом их материализовать. Поэтому она не сразу заметила, что парень стал одного с ней роста. Однако когда кошечка всё поняла, заметив кулон у него в руке, ей стало смешно.  
\- Рэтчет, - с трудом сдерживая улыбку, позвала девушка.  
\- Ммм? Ты что-то сказала, Акс? – Тот с усилием прервал поток энергии, идущий через его тело, и посмотрел на нее затуманенным взором. Однако глаза Ломбэкса моментально прояснились при виде собственных крыльев. Удивление на его лице не поддавалось никакому описанию.  
\- Без всяких сомнений, - уже откровенно смеясь, проговорила Аксис. - Ты настоящий Светлый Ангел!  
Продолжая смеяться, она подошла сзади и обняла его.  
В дверь храма заглядывали два маленьких Фонгойда. На лице Тэка отражалось удивление, а Тилли – искренняя радость.

Рэтчет проснулся от того, что кто-то осторожно трогал его за плечо. Открыв глаза, Ломбэкс увидел Аксис, склонившуюся над изголовьем его кровати. Длинное белоснежное платье трепетало от дуновений слабого ветра, залетающего в открытое окно. Волосы, как ему показалось, стали немного длиннее, их украшала изящная серебряная диадема с сиреневым камнем в форме листка в центре. На лице девушки играла таинственная улыбка.  
\- Просыпайся, я хочу тебе кое-что показать.  
С этими словами кошка подошла к балконной двери.  
\- Ты можешь снова вызвать крылья? В полете мы доберемся до места намного быстрее.  
\- Акс, почему ночью? – Рэтчет выбрался из-под одеяла.- Неужели это настолько важно?  
-Тише, - девушка приложила палец к губам. Её улыбка стала еще таинственнее. - Просто поверь мне, Рэтчет. Я действительно хочу, чтобы ты увидел это, и сейчас как раз самое подходящее время.  
Парень взял с прикроватной тумбочки свой ангелитовый* кулон и одел его на шею. Он не был точно уверен, что снова сможет материализовать крылья. Но готов был попробовать.  
\- Следуй за мной, – тихо позвала Аксис, выходя на балкон и бесшумно спрыгивая вниз.

Два Светлых Ангелов скользили над вершинами деревьев в прохладном ночном воздухе. Рэтчету до сих пор с трудом верилось, что всё происходит на самом деле. Полеты на собственных крыльях всегда восхищали его, как когда-то самый первый - на звездолёте через галактику. Но сейчас они не были механическими, что дарило бурю новых ощущений.  
\- Это здесь, – Аксис опустилась на открытую поляну посреди леса.  
Рэтчет огляделся, но не увидел ничего, кроме мелких белых цветов, круглыми искорками блестяще среди высокой травы.  
\- Мы еще не совсем дошли, - пояснила девушка, - просто я остановилась чуть раньше, чтобы не испортить сюрприз.

Ломбэкс осторожно ступал сквозь серебристо – бирюзовую траву, которая доставала ему почти до пояса. Некоторые пейзажи Рая все больше удивляли его: несмотря на то, что этот мир создала магия мечтаний, некоторые вещи казались невероятными. Парень остановился, приглядываясь к едва заметному бутону одной из белых «звездочек». Светились не сами цветы, сияние источало что-то внутри них.  
В задумчивости дотронувшись до цветка, Рэтчет вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда тот зашевелился. В следующую секунду прозрачные лепестки раскрылись, и наружу выбралось удивительное существо. Его размеры оставляли лишь догадываться, каким образом оно поместилось в столь маленьком цветке.  
Насекомое напоминало бабочку с неправдоподобно длинными усиками, большими изогнутыми крыльями и вытянутым узким телом, переливающуюся цветом молочного опала. Вместо шести лапок она имела четыре.  
Бабочка задержала золотистые глаза на лице Ломбэкса, словно оценивая его и о чем-то размышляя.  
\- Ого! - Рэтчет протянул руку, и насекомое медленно переползло на нее. – Аксис, кто это?  
\- Ночные Феи, здесь их так называют. Ты разбудил одну, значит сейчас проснутся остальные.  
В подтверждение её слов в воздух взметнулось искрящееся облако. Множество бабочек, порхающих в темноте. Некоторые опускались на деревья, другие - на плечи и руки ангелов.  
\- Прекратите, мне щекотно! – Смеясь, золотистый Ломбэкс пытался отогнать Фей, упорно садившихся на его уши.  
Неожиданно от стайки отделились несколько мотыльков. Одна из них начертила в воздухе странный символ, похожий на зеркальную «&», летя и оставляя за собой «луч» из светлой бирюзово–салатовой пыльцы. Затем две на несколько секунд зависли слева сверху и справа снизу от символа, пока тот не растворился. После чего все Феи исчезли так же быстро, как и появились, вновь спрятавшись в закрывшиеся цветы.  
\- Здорово, - Рэтчет еще раз взглянул на белые искорки, горящие посреди травы. – Но что они написали? Тебе знаком этот символ, Акс?  
\- Кажется, где-то он мне уже встречался, но я не уверена. Может быть, в старинных рукописях библиотеки Золотого острова. Думаю, нужно будет спросить Кэссиди, когда появится возможность. Она - моя наставница. Даже больше: я ведь никогда не помнила родителей, поэтому могу даже считать Кэсс моей мамой. А Создатель заменил отца. Заботился обо мне с тех самых пор, как я оказалась здесь в четыре года, на крыльце главного храма в Небесном городе. Он любил меня, как мог бы любить собственную дочь. Возможно, мне не следует раскрывать столь важные тайны, но тебе я доверяю, Рэтчет. Он - не эфемерное существо, и когда-то принадлежал к клану Древних, а в войне погибла его семья. Поэтому я стала для Него всем. В детстве Он звал меня «звездочкой» и «малышкой», - мечтательная улыбка на лице девушки - ангела стала еще шире. – И единственной позволил обращаться к Нему просто Мастер – по титулу архангелов-учителей, - а не Ваше Светлейшество.  
Аксис посмотрела на Рэтчета сияющими глазами. Но, кажется, они искрились в лунном свете не только от радости - их поверхность стала влажной.  
– Вот почему у меня не появились собственные крылья, пусть даже моя душа такая же светлая и чистая, как у тебя – я попала сюда иным путём, в отличии от других ангелов. Диадема, - Аксис показала на серебряное украшение с отполированным лиловым камнем, - активирует магическую иллюзию, хотя и смотрится совсем, как настоящая, - она помолчала. - Меня не должно было быть здесь, – кошечка отвернулась и обхватила плечи руками, словно от холода. – И теперь я думаю – кем бы я стала, если бы не оказалась в Раю?  
Она замолчала, низко опустив голову, но продолжая идти вперед. Ломбэкс понял, что она расстроилась, но не мог придумать утешение. Да и считал, что сейчас не нужно никаких слов – они просто не смогут помочь. Самое трудное - жить с разбитым сердцем, и парень понимал Аксис как никто другой, даже если это чувство возникало порой лишь на миг.

Погруженные каждый в свои мысли, они не заметили, как лес кончился. К деревьям вплотную примыкала дорожка из серых каменных плит, ведущая к серебрящемуся невдалеке озеру. Она заканчивалась у красивой беседки, стоящей прямо на воде.

\- Мы пришли, – Аксис вышла на открытое пространство. - Сейчас ты увидишь то, что я хотела показать.  
Девушка подвела Ломбэкса к самой воде.  
\- Смотри, - тихо проговорила она, отходя вглубь беседки.  
То, что Рэтчет увидел в следующую секунду, было столь же великолепно, сколь и тысячи бабочек - светлячков прежде: всюду, насколько хватало глаз, по искрящейся в лунном свете воде были разбросаны крупные белые и пурпурные водяные лилии. Парень никогда не думал, что где-либо может вырасти столько цветов. Распускающиеся на глазах бутоны образовали подобие театрального занавеса по обеим сторонам озера, а в отражении, овеваемая легким ночным туманом, восходила на небо оперная дива – луна. И сверчки аккомпанировали ей на скрипках.   
\- Потрясающе, - едва слышным голосом прошептал парень. - Это просто чудо. Неужели ты видишь это каждую ночь?  
\- Практически, - девушка посмотрела в глаза Ломбэкса. В его радужках алыми искрами отражался свет красных лилий, находящихся прямо возле беседки. Аксис улыбнулась. - Но гораздо большее удовольствие мне доставляет возможность видеть тебя.  
Рэтчет смотрел на неё широко раскрытыми изумрудными глазами. Прекрасные цветы на озере буквально загипнотизировали его, и смысл сказанных Аксис слов не сразу дошел до него. Как и ощущение вкуса земляничной помады на ее прикоснувшихся, как мимолетный ветерок, губах.  
\- С крыши озеро будет лучше видно. Я помогу тебе забраться, – ангел поднялась наверх, и практически втянула туда безвольного Ломбэкса. Только дуновение свежего ветра в лицо привело его в себя.  
\- Действительно завораживающее зрелище. - Парень ответил на её улыбку.  
\- Ты ещё многого не знаешь о нашем острове. Это - лишь одно из многих чудес, и я обещаю показать тебе их все. И места Рая, которые я люблю.  
\- Очень хорошо, я уже готов, – Рэтчет откинулся на еще не до конца потерявшую тепло, нагретую за день крышу, и закрыл глаза, по–кошачьи жмурясь от приятного дующего бриза.  
Аксис придвинулась ближе и легла рядом. Взгляд глаз, кажущихся в темноте сапфировыми, устремился вверх, на многочисленные созвездия. Рэтчет тоже посмотрел туда.  
\- Акс, мы ведь находимся «на самом верху», так? Разве здесь может быть небо?  
\- Ну, Рай можно назвать главным междумирьем вселенной. В нем не существует времени и пространства – тут могут пролететь недели, а на любой из планет в Реале пройти всего пара дней, - даже понятия направлений относительны. Рай полностью состоит из наших желаний, мы видим и чувствуем здесь то, что нам нравится. Мы – души, призраки, а значит, нам не нужно питаться или спать, но мы делаем это потому, что такие действия доставляют нам удовольствие. Ещё: ты видел в моем доме хотя бы один шкаф с одеждой? Нет, потому что мне достаточно лишь загадать, и любые наряды появляются сами. В мире, где живут души, вещам нет нужды быть материальными, поэтому даже небо здесь «не настоящее» - мы видим его потому, что хотим увидеть. И каждое созвездие тоже.  
\- Если Рай – место исполнения наших желаний, значит, мы можем здесь всё?  
\- Практически, если твои желания направлены на добро. По–моему, это действительно здорово. Возможно, именно в этом мире мы обретаем истинное счастье, – серебристая кошка снова подняла глаза к звездам.  
\- Да, наверное, – подтвердил Ломбэкс, задумчиво и неотрывно глядя вверх. – Ты знаешь, как называются эти созвездия?  
\- Ну, например то, прямо над нами - Пегас.  
Рэтчет присмотрелся. Его глаза действительно различили в искрящемся скоплении звезд смутные очертания лошади с крыльями, стоящей в профиль.  
\- Действительно, я его вижу.  
\- А справа - созвездия Архангела Валентина. На самом деле, он был божеством расы Землян, которых все остальные миры презирают за их алчность и жестокость, но это был действительно хороший человек - в Раю считается одним из главных богов любви… Видишь маленькие звезды, к которым он протягивает руки? Это «Символ Сердца», одно из немногих созвездий, которое имеют аналог в Реальном мире. Пожалуй, один из моих самых любимых. Эй, Рэтчет, ты меня слушаешь?  
Девушка повернула голову и увидела, что Ломбэкс спит. Его длинные уши были смешно раскинуты по скату крыши, руки положены под голову. Пушистая кисточка хвоста, свешиваясь вниз, медленно покачивалась от ночного ветерка. Аксис заглянула ему в лицо; ничто и никогда не заставило бы её поверить, что этот парень не Светлый Ангел. Ведь всё в нем без слов убеждало в этом. А иначе и быть не могло.   
Широко улыбнувшись, с легким замиранием в груди, кошка придвинулась ближе, обняв его теплое тело. «Призраки» умели чувствовать тепло друг друга. Ведь они находились в Раю - мире их самых заветных желаний. И девушка – ангел была счастлива, зная, что может продолжать жить рядом с тем, кто так дорог её сердцу.

_____________  
* сделанный из камня ангелита.


	10. Урок второй: Ангел учится летать

_Изумрудный остров, 8:20 _

Это было начало прекрасного утра. Ночь отступила, окрасив светлеющие небеса во все оттенки золотистого и розового, но в воздухе по-прежнему витали сладостные и горьковатые запахи ещё не закрывшихся перед рассветом ночных цветов и намоченной росой полыни. Первые солнечные лучи просачивались сквозь туман, как через тонкую корку льда, к подножью древних сосен, разрушая спокойные сумерки между ними.

Не открывая глаз, Рэтчет попытался понять, где находится. Это удалось довольно быстро, так как он нащупал на шее кулон, и сразу вспомнил про Рай. Что ж, сей факт нисколько его не смущал, даже наоборот.  
Ломбэкс сладко потянулся и вылез из-под одеяла. Через несколько минут он вышел на балкон с чашкой чёрного кофе. Отсюда открывался прекрасный вид на пейзаж, более всего напоминающий нарисованную умелым художником картину. Дом Аксис стоял на небольшом возвышении, окруженный широкой поляной и сосновым бором с многовековыми деревьями, простирающимся на многие мили вокруг, но отсюда, за ближним его краем виднелась блестящая полоска моря. Вдали полукругом синели вершины гор. Это участок представлял собой уголок дикой природы, где поблизости никто не жил.  
И среди всего великолепия, на острове, таится Кристалл Желаний, который, возможно, сумеет вернуть его домой.

Парень подставил лицо ветру, пропитанному морскими ароматами, непохожими на что-либо другое, наслаждаясь утренней прохладой, горячим сладким напитком, и навеянным этими ветрами духом приключений. На ум сразу же пришли повести о легендарных пиратах семи морей, небес и звёздных систем, викингах, ливиафанах и эпичных водных сражениях за право обладать несметными богатствами капитанов, давно почивших в синих глубинах, или пленённой принцессой. Рэтчет улыбнулся – в любом случае, его отточенные годами геройские навыки придутся очень кстати. Если уж обитатели маленького островка, имея в своём распоряжении вечность, не добрались до самых тайных его уголков, то морские просторы и всё, что скрыто за ними, предвещают поистине грандиозные возможности для исследования. Новая знакомая обещала ещё устроить ему экскурсию по всем островам в пределах Рая, и парень с нетерпением ожидал, когда сможет полностью окунуться в неземную красоту нового мира. Он уже утопал в ней. 

Рэчет опустил голову и увидел Аксис в жемчужно-синем платье, собирающую цветы на лугу. На её голове уже красовался венок крупных ромашек, а второй, незаконченный, она держала в руке. Девушка двигалась так плавно и изящно, словно парила над травой. Хотя, возможно оно так и было.  
\- С добрым утром! - Привлек внимание кошечки Рэтчет, когда та подошла ближе.  
\- Привет. Почему ты так рано встал?  
Ломбэкс улыбнулся:  
\- Не хотел проспать восхитительный рассвет.  
Ломбэкс сел на перила, и откинулся назад так, что практически дотянулся рукой до протянутой ладони Аксис, распластавшись вдоль загородки балкона в вертикальном положении.   
\- Как ты можешь определить время в безвременном пространстве?  
\- По солнцу, разумеется. Там, где ты живешь, время идет так же, как ты привык в Реале. Если сам не захочешь его изменить. Ну, а когда на Золотом острове проходит какое-нибудь собрание, или концерт на Опаловом острове, ангелы просто оповещает друг друга по ментальной связи. Переместиться туда, куда хочешь – секундное дело, главное представить место.  
\- Понятно.  
\- Подожди, сейчас я поднимусь. У меня для тебя сюрприз.  
Вскоре кошка тоже вышла на балкон.  
\- Вот, я старалась.  
Аксис опустила Рэтчету на голову второй венок, оказавшийся слишком большим и сползший одной стороной к шее, в то время, как вторая осталась висеть на правом ухе. Однако ангел осталась полностью довольной результатом и сделала несколько шагов назад, желая полюбоваться своим творением.  
\- Не дорос я еще до короны, – покачал головой парень, так что «нимб» окончательно превратился в ожерелье. - Но все равно, спасибо.   
\- Всё равно, ты - просто прелесть, - смущённо, но с удовольствием констатировала девушка.  
\- Благодарю. Обычно, при первой встрече все отмечают именно это моё качество, - Ломбэкс поднял на неё искристо-зелёные глаза, совершенно не замутненные иронией. Внешне парень остался совершенно спокойным, словно бы обсуждал очень серьёзную тему и даже не думал шутить.  
\- Девушки тоже? – Осторожно поинтересовалась Аксис, против собственной воли уводя взгляд от прямого контакта с изумрудным огнём, рождающимся в глубинах его души – светлой и чистой, словно горное озеро. Даже ангелы не могут так смотреть; в том, кто стоял перед ней, крылась загадка намного более великая, чем всё, что Аксис узнала о Рае за пятнадцать лет своей жизни. У кошечки не было оснований не доверять своим чувствам, без устали нашептывающим ей завораживающие речи.  
\- Иногда, но едва ли кто-то из них был столь же искренен, - слегка приукрасил правду золотистый Ломбэкс.  
Серебристая кошка вновь повернулась к нему, робко прижав кончики ушек, но на её лице возникла улыбка. Рыбкой мечущийся из стороны в сторону кончик хвоста целиком и полностью выдал волнение своей хозяйки.   
\- Я могу ещё что-нибудь хорошее про тебя рассказать, если хочешь.  
\- Согласен, продолжай! – Рэтчет утвердительно кивнул.   
\- Тогда пойдем завтракать. Сегодня мне хочется показать тебе еще одно удивительное место.

Доедая свою порцию, Рэтчет заметил, как внимательно Аксис смотрит на него.  
\- Чем ты любуешься, Акс? Моими клыками?  
\- Почти, – девушка улыбнулась и слегка покраснела. – Ты мне напоминаешь одного мифического ангела, вернее Серафима.  
\- Сгораю от любопытства. Кто же он?  
\- Если ты не возражаешь, сначала я расскажу легенду о Древнем мире, с которой связан этот персонаж – тогда сложится полная картина. Вернее, историю о происхождении всей многомерной вселенной и параллельных измерений, с ней соприкасающихся. То, о чём она повествует, произошло на самом деле, очень давно. Большинство ангелов знают Легенду о Создании Мира в мельчайших подробностях, поскольку биография Мастера составляет неотъемлемую часть тех давних событий – он родился и вырос в разгар великой войны магов. Но лучше я расскажу по порядку, чтобы мы с тобой не запутались – там предостаточно любопытных и интригующих моментов, - прооговорила кошечка голосом воспитательницы, рассказывающей детям сказку с не меньшим увлечением, чем то, с каким они её слушают. Рэтчет улыбнулся, с комфортом располагаясь на стуле, и приготовился быть благодарным слушателем. 

Юная проводница заоблачного мира, следует отметить, не беспочвенно гордилась своими знаниями, от того жаждала поделиться ими и своим энтузиазмом по первой же просьбе. Со слов Аксис, среди новичков в Раю – как новоприбывших ангелов, так и начинающих гидов, - она пользовалась большим авторитетом. И Ломбэкс никогда бы не позволил себе сомневаться в этом. 

\- До начала времён пространство, в котором много веков спустя возникнет вселенная, состояло из абсолютной энергетической субстанции, именуемой Хаосом - в честь бога Бездны и диформировации реальности. Бог был велик и властвовал безраздельно, сущность его занимала каждый план бесконечности. И лишь несколько веков спустя, когда Абсолют Хаоса даст трещину, положив начало угасанию первозданной магической силы, вдохнувшей жизнь в каждый из ныне населённых миров, бог-демиург навсегда растворится в космической тьме и больше никто не сможет его найти.   
Согласно неписаным законам этой субстанции, ничто после зарождения не могло существовать дольше нескольких секунд, поскольку в тот же момент разрушалось собственной силой Хаоса. Но однажды появилось «духовное вещество», с которым Хаос не мог совладать; оно сформировало разумных существ – Древних. Даже владея материальными телами (хотя все определения физического мира были относительны в ту эпоху), они могли изменять их по своему желанию, без каких-либо ограничений. Древние открыли в себе способность чувствовать частички энергий, смешанных в смертоносных водоворотах Первозданного Хаоса, и научились отделять их друг от друга. Сначала им удалось разделить Хаос на две противоположные части. Таким образом, силами стало проще управлять: способность отталкиваться друг от друга не позволяла им слиться вновь, но притяжение, в то же время, не потерять связь и природный баланс навсегда. 

Одна энергия получила имя «Водная или Светлая сторона Хаоса», что соответствовало её природе. В её основу легли три связанные Стихии – Вода, Небо и Первозданный, или «абсолютный» Эфир. В дальнейшем их удастся разбить на отдельные типы магии. Внешне Водный Хаос напоминал жидкость, сочетающую лазурные, ярко-голубые, сапфировые и бело-серебристые оттенки. Вещество обладало легким металлическим блеском, рождаемым из множества серебряных искр, похожих на микроскопические капли ртути. Подобно этому металлу, оно стремительно перетекало из одного места в другое, принимая нечёткие сюрреалистичные формы, внешне постоянно находясь в движении, но, в то же время, частицы внутри капель плыли очень медленно, словно воды реки подо льдом. Позднее выяснилось, что Стихия включает также частицу Элемента Времени – невидимого потока, текущего стремительно, если рассматривать его в рамках одной жизни, и неторопливо переодалевающего вечность в пределах всей вселенной.   
Название «Элемент» носит сама суть Стихии, обычно это - особый вид магического вещества, напоминающий тягучую жидкость, которая в руках мага проходит ряд превращений, похожий на взаимодействие одного химического элемента с другими, после чего становится тем или иным видом магической энергии. Пожалуй, процесс имеет смысл сравнить с преобразованием топлива в энергию. Элемент – практически неистощимый источник, от которого Стихия бесконечно заряжается, высвобождая свои природные свойства, затем передающиеся определённому виду магии. Например, если ты используешь Стихию Льда, то сможешь заморозить не только воду, но и другое существо, или землю. А Стихия Розовой Ртути позволяет управлять сознанием и снами окружающих, даёт экстрасенсорные способности.   
Существуют Стихии, которые сами проецируют магию в пространство, без непременного участия мага. Элемент, в таком случае, чаще всего расположен внутри объекта живой природы – в дереве, на дне океана, под землёй, но они не связаны напрямую. Подобные места условно называют Точками силы или колодцами энергии, хотя добыть её оттуда тому, кто не является магом, практически невозможно. Стихии, наподобие Силы Жизни, питающей природу в целом и флору в особенности, Молнии или Радуги, правильнее будет назвать частью природы, нежели магическим веществом, просочившимся из Астрала в Реальный мир. Если не провести обряд преобразования, который я уже описала, маг, в большинстве случаев, не сумеет как-либо применить Элемент – он просто останется концентрацией энергии в её первозданном состоянии. Несмотря на то, что, по определению, является частью Стихии.   
На ощупь же Водный Хаос казался туманом, и другой его особенностью была возможность замораживать объекты, а также превращаться в лёд или изморозь. То были первые в истории вселенной состояния вещества, наиболее близкие по своим свойствам к аналогам физического мира. Подпитывающиеся Водным Хаосом заклинания, направленные на создание, обретали наибольшую эффективность - сотворённые ими образы дольше всего продержались в Первозданном Хаосе. Их назвали Лазурной магией созидания. 

Вторую, полностью противоположную, энергию окрестили «Огненной или Тёмной стороной Хаоса». Вишнёво-алый Элемент в её основе сильнее всего напоминал магу, но не обжигал, излучая приятное живое тепло, настолько чуждое в королевстве смертельного холода и пустоты, и просвечивая изнутри яркими лучами чистого золотого света, словно расплавленный рубин. Сияние, которое Древние никогда не видели в океане нескончаемой тьмы. В будущем ему дадут имя «Горячая Кровь Дракона», а сам Элемент практически иссякнет, поскольку маги из восставшего клана смешают его с Тьмой, но об этом чуть позже. Кровь Дракона легла в основу Алой магии, изменяющей форму объектов - то есть приводящей к фактическому разрушению их прежнего облика. Самой магии были присущи красные, золотисто-оранжевые оттенки и цвет киновари. После трагической гибели Ираисы – младшей дочери Создателя и бывшей хранительницы Элемента, - основные знания о нём были утеряны. Из того немного, что сохранилось в воспоминаниях магов после затяжной войны между двумя кланами, известно следующее:   
Кровь Дракона, как и Алая магия, была питающей сердца энергией, воплощением и началом жизни. Благодаря ей все живые существа обрели способность чувствовать, воспринимать мир через призму эмоций, в то время как Лазурная магия подарила им разум и сознание. Если Огненный Хаос – это сердце, горячее, яркое и бьющееся, то водный Хаос – душа, спокойная, уравновешенная и анализирующая всё, происходящее с ней, с точки зрения логики и практичности. Другой стороной Стихии предстаёт духовное Пламя всех живших и живущих. Оно горит на фитиле свечей, которые мы ставим в память или в поддержку тем, кого любим.   
Лучи Истинного Света и магия, способная создавать нечто в абсолютной пустоте, манили Древних к себе. Облачившись в одеяния из звёздного света, скрытого внутри Водного Хаоса, клан Предтеч занялся строительством своей эфимерной обители невообразимой красоты.   
Кроме этих Стихий осталась основа, скреплявшая их во время пребывания в Первородном Хаосе. Его опасную концентрацию, не поддающуюся дальнейшему разложению, окрестили Тьмой. Три силы были заточены в храмы, отныне охраняющиеся народом.   
По мере того, как создавался мир, в котором Древние могли бы жить, из других типов частиц выделялись основные Стихии:   
Эфир – «псевдо материя», занимавшая большую часть вселенной во времена отсутствия Астрала. Эта Стихия оказалась совместима с другими, повышала их силу. Когда все энергии были отделены, в чистом виде стал довольно опасным, и очень редко применялся в этом состоянии.  
Свет - как Истинный, более близкий к «внутренней вселенной» и символизирующий скорее духовное просветление, так и в фазе Солнечного и Лунного Эфиров (другие названия – Золотая и Серебряная Ртуть). Эта самая энергия, Рэтчет, дарует нам крылья, потому что мы с тобой – души и ангелы.  
Первоэлементы: Огонь, Воздух, Вода, Земля, Металл.   
Некоторые обрели способность управлять эфемерным типом энергии Космоса.   
Древние научились испытывать чувства, а это, соответственно, привело к новым сложностям. Сначала их помыслы были чисты – если ребенку не давать плохого примера, он обретет какие-то негативные качества только из-за своего характера, но не более. В один момент некоторые Древние заинтересовались, что получится, если использовать больше Алую Магию, в то время как основной для них являлась Лазурная. Ведь она, так же, преимущественно состояла из Светлой основы. Но они совершили ошибку, попробовав, ведь Огненный Хаос пробуждал и подпитывал иные чувства: вместо спокойствия и смиренного следования реке жизни, приходило активное желание что-то менять. Вместо полной удовлетворенности – жажда достичь большего. Вместо желания делиться с близкими – неоправданный эгоизм. Подобное казалось странным для расы, владеющей любыми из существующих знаний, и которой принадлежала вся вселенная. Когда сторонники иного Хаоса потреблять его чересчур активно, возник конфликт. Маги не пришли к согласию и разделились на два клана, один из которых ушел жить в пустыню – поближе к храму своей энергии, перестав впускать на «свою» территорию «чужих». Они назвались Магами Песка, а все ещё живущие в джунглях остались Водными Магами.   
Но если маги из сопротивления хотели лишь отстоять свои права, не понимая, что делают хуже всем, то появился один человек, осознающий реальную силу Темного Хаоса и иных Стихий, в чьи планы, как раз, входило завладеть ими всеми. Его звали Морионом, он был младшим из двух сыновей главы Водного клана. Старший Аргус в будущем возложит на свои плечи роль Создателя. После долгих изучений магических энергий, маг четко представлял, на что способна каждая (также ему приписывают создание первых алхимических трудов) и какую выгоду можно из этого извлечь.   
Возможно, Морион был испытанием или посланником Первозданного Хаоса, желавшим вернуть былое могущество, поскольку этот маг Клана Воды обладал всеми негативными качествами Огненной стороны Хаоса, ни разу с ней не соприкоснувшись.   
Искусно скрывая свою истинную сущность, брат Создателя тайно общался с Кланом Песка и, наконец, уговорил их захватить источник Тьмы - расположенный на нейтральной территории между двумя кланами, потому что маги не рисковали лишний раз тревожить храм. Энергия поработила их умы и могла бы стереть вместе с миром, но с помощью Мориона они создали самый сильный на многие века вперед артефакт – Звезду Тьмы, заключив в наполовину разумное эфемерное воплощение Стихии свои самые темные чувства.   
В ходе битвы одна девушка, видя погибающего отца, освободила свою душу, чтобы всем Светом, что есть в ней, попытаться излечить его страшные раны. Так возникла Стихия Исцеляющего Ветра, позже отделившая Силу Жизни. Есть теория, что этот и другие призраки дали первую энергию для образования Астрала (прежде Древние были бессмертны). Новое измерение послужило убежищем для душ, которые при его отсутствии оказались бы уничтожены.   
Клан Воды проигрывал войну. Мастер собрал неспособных сражаться и, вместе со все ещё тщательно маскирующимся Морионом - даже высшие маги не могли ощутить корней иной силы, - отправился на одну из пустых планет. Оставшиеся воины многие годы сражались за родину, но потерпели поражение.   
Тем временем, новый клан создавал дом на планете, которой они дали имя Барикива, что означает «благословенная». Здесь была опровергнута теория о том, что Лазурная и Алая магии не могут существовать в абсолютной синхронности – благодаря ядру Водного Хаос и энергетической оболочке Огненного Хаоса у планеты, Предки открыли Стихию Blue Water, а добавив Металл, создали Меркурию, с иным именем «Аметистовая лава». Эти события ознаменовали величайший прорыв в их науке и магическом ремесле. Темный маг ждал, пока все забудут об инциденте, чтобы нанести неожиданный удар.   
Старший брат сотворил трех Стражей, чтобы защитить свой народ от возможной опасности. Еще сильнее он боялся за семью: жену, двух дочерей и мать, так как отец уже погиб на войне. Грифона Ион – хранительницу Неба, быка Аписа – хранителя Земли и Жизни, и льва Гелиоса – хранителя Воды и Света. По их подобию Морионом будут созданы Титаны. Когда Древние снова подвергнутся атаке, духи, один за другим, падут в борьбе со своими Темными копиями (дольше всех продержится Гелиос), но этого времени хватило Аргусу и нескольким старейшинам на открытие портала. Чтобы спасти свой народ от Мориона, Создатель отделил остров и вознес его на небо, в уединенное измерение. Так появился центр Рая – Золотой остров, а возрождённые Стражи заняли в нём свой почётный пьедестал, и к ним присоединился Пегас, олицетворяющий Душу. Прежде последним знаком было другое существо из Реала, но его сородичи уничтожили сами себя, потеряв священное имя.  
Позже Создатель запечатал брата в подземном мире, получившем название Ад. И, некоторое время спустя, двенадцать ангелов просили у Него разрешения отправиться в Реал, чтобы населить жизнью всю вселенную. Выполнив миссию, они столкнулись с остатками Клана Песка, из-за чего лишь малая часть вернулась домой. Теперь их имена вырезаны на стене вокруг Небесного города и написаны на памятниках мемориальной композиции в Хрустальном лесу.  
\- Да, эта история намного лучше любой книги, - Рэтчет покачал головой. – Кстати, можешь поподробнее рассказать, как выглядел тот лев?  
\- Ну, я его кроме гобеленов нигде не видела, но он тоже золотой в рыжую полоску, и с глазами цвета морской волны.  
\- Понятно. Так мы идем?

\- Невероятно! – Почти по слогам проговорил золотистый Ломбэкс, не в силах оторваться от пейзажа.  
\- Что тебя удивляет? – Заулыбалась Аксис. – Рай ведь создан из фантазий, здесь и не такое возможно.  
\- Конечно, но… так здорово.  
Пять минут назад ангелы вышли из леса, и теперь стояли на краю травянистого утеса, откуда открывался вид на ярко-голубой океан, или большое море. По светлому небу плыли облака, до которых, казалось, можно было достать с вершин фонтанов, бьющих прямо из спокойной водной глади, выстроенных длинной аллеей. Они походили на водопады, чьи радужно сияющие капли сыпались прямо из воздуха.  
\- Скорее всего, это – чья-то незаконченная фантазия. Может быть, за фонтанами должна была начинаться лестница к парящему замку, или что-то подобное. Ангелы по своему желанию могут вернуться в Свет и жить в Высших Сферах, где намного больше простора для творчества, потому что там чистый Астрал. Когда-нибудь видел абстрактные картины? Выглядит точно так же, но они движутся, постепенно изменяясь, и наши астрономы уверены, что за весь период существования зеркальной параллели космоса рисунок ниразу не повторился. Представляешь, Рэтчет, сколько всего нам ещё не известно о том, как «работает» этот мир? Кэсси впервые привела меня сюда в десять лет назад. Она и вправду лучшая мама на свете, – кошечка улыбнулась, но ее светло-голубые глаза погрустнели.  
Рэтчет поспешил перенаправить разговор в другое русло.  
\- Что теперь будем делать?  
\- О, а это, как раз, главный сюрприз, – оживилась Аксис. Она зачем-то медленно зашла Ломбэксу за спину. – Ты же не откажешься… немного полетать!  
С этими словами девушка толкнула его в спину. Эффект неожиданности сработал и парень свалился с края утеса, вскрикнув от неожиданности, но очень тихо, поскольку свистящий в ушах ветер перехватил его дыхание. Призвав крылья, Аксис прыгнула следом.  
У самой синей поверхности пораженный неожиданной подлостью Рэтчет тоже вспомнил про свои, что помогло не «поцеловать» воду, хотя он едва не намочил ослепительно-белоснежные перья.  
Аксис, как стрекоза, промчалась над головой. Её длинное серебристо-сиреневое платье развивалось, а глаза горели абсолютным счастьем.  
\- Так просто тебе не сбежать! – Запальчиво выкрикнул парень, бросаясь вдогонку.  
Пользуясь его задержкой после пикирования, ангел опустилась на воду в полуметре. Прикосновение босых ног к голубой поверхности почти не оставило кругов. Рэтчет попробовал сделать то же самое чуть поодаль, но вдруг начал проваливаться. Наконец, призвав всю силу воли, ему удалось встать.  
\- Я же всё равно тебя поймаю, Акс.  
\- Попробуй, вдруг получится.  
Девушка поправила ленты большого прозрачного банта на спине, красивыми лунными дорожками трепещущие позади неё во время полёта, и пошла вперед, быстро удаляясь. Оставляя ажурные кольца расплываться по воде. Рэтчет взял высокий старт, желая показать, что не она одна умеет непринужденно гулять по воде. Но стоило Ломбэксу сделать один шаг - и его ступни опять скрылись в волнах. Парень замер, вглядываясь в морские глубины и размышляя, почему вода не позволяет ему исполнить те же магические пассы. Возможно, у него недостаточно знаний о том, как работает местное волшебство? Но стихия не изволила ответить, она лишь мерно колыхалась, подобно зеркальному отражению часового маятника, а сквозь индиговую синеву серебряными и золотыми метеорами скользили рыбки. Рэтчет наклонился к поверхности моря и, внезапно, его чуткие уши уловили ноты странной мелодии. Тихая, но вполне отчётливая, она доносилась откуда-то из самого сердца моря, напоминая отзвуки колокольного звона, вплетённые в мелодичную композицию на пианино и ещё каких-то инструментах, которые Рэтчет не смог определить. Несколькими метрами ниже, под ногами золотистого Ломбэкса что-то блеснуло голубоватым бликом, явно не являющееся чешуйками морского обитателя.   
\- Аксис! Кажется, я нашёл нечто интересное. Плыви за мной.  
Парень мягко соскользнул с невидимой прозрачной поверхности, практически без плеска пройдя сквозь неё, и устремляясь ко дну. Под хрустальным куполом яркого мира, похожего на иную реальность, где вековые сосны приняли облик хрупких и невесомых подводных растений, в танце сплетающихся друг с другом в радужный полог, Ломбэкса полосатой расцветкой своего меха тоже напоминал рыбку. Розовые, бирюзовые, изумрудные, бордовые и лиловые водоросли словно обвили собой лучи света, становясь похожими на плетёные трубочки, между лентами которых просачивается яркое сияние, преломляясь в призме голубой воды. Дно серебрилось где-то вдали, поблескивая гладкой морской галькой оттенка чёрного опала и наполовину погружёнными в песок перламутровыми раковинами, словно это были утонувшие звёзды. К ним так и тянуло прикоснуться, подержать в руках, рассматривая на свет; но таинственное голубое сияние впереди и музыка заманивали своей красотой.   
Кошка проплыла мимо со скоростью русалки, уже сменив полупрозрачное платье на бирюзово-зеленый купальник, усыпанный нефритовыми искрами. Связанные в тугую косу серебристые волосы волной колыхались у неё за спиной.   
\- Эй, Аксис, не торопись! Мне тоже интересно посмотреть, что там такое! Подожди меня!  
Парень и девушка опустились у подножия небольшого холма, на вершине которого высились непонятные белые формы. При ближайшем рассмотрении они оказались руинами – возможно, города, или какого-то святилища - построенными из белого, как луна, полупрозрачного минерала, и казались творением природы, возникшим здесь в стародавние времена, но не изменившимся под действием морской воды. Кристалл был всё также безупречно чист, и слабо светился изнутри, разбрасывая платиновые блики по склонам. На фоне общей композиции особенно выделялась пирамида с узким основанием и декоративными ступенями, слегка напоминающая те, что возводили майя. Вокруг неё широкими кольцами располагались другие элементы, выточенные из минерала селенита. Все они имели загадочные сюрреалистичные формы, придуманными словно бы жителями совершенно иной реальности. Или неведомый волшебник вынул образы из чьих-то снов и превратил их в ледяные скульптуры, похожие на волны, спирали, кольца, изогнутые колонны и полумесяцы. Ко многим изящным и простым структурам крепились зеркала, совершенно не тронутые морской солью и влагой: круглые, треугольные, квадратные и звёздчатые, они переливались маленькими лунами в лучах просачивающегося в глубину света.   
Напротив пирамиды, на высокой подставке покоилась похожая на фонтан чаша, но вместо воды внутри её расположился странный механизм из соединённых друг с другом пластинок с углублением в каждой. Жёлоб вокруг чаши занимали ярко-голубые стеклянные сферы разных оттенков – от самого светлого до цвета лазурного весеннего неба. Логика подсказала ребятам, что шарики следует разложить на аппарате; в зависимости от количества сфер, каждая деталь механизма могла погрузиться глубже в чашу, или наоборот, всплыть. Пару минут спустя Ломбэкс и кошка добились своей цели, и в середине круга с пластинами, со дна чаши поднялся маленький столбик, оборачивающийся вокруг своей оси и способный наклоняться в стороны, чем менял наклон зеркал. Оказалось, необходимо было направить луч солнца в центральное зеркало на вершине пирамиды, на что ушло значительно больше времени, чем на первое задание, но вот, усиленный отражающим стеклом яркий белый луч ударил из воды в небо.   
Не раздумывая, ангелы поднялись на поверхность, чтобы стать свидетелями грандиозного зрелища: на том месте, где совсем недавно открывался вид на прекрасный океанский пейзаж, теперь возвышались серебряные врата с распахнутыми ажурными створками. С трудом поддающийся описанию узор, составлявший их основную часть, заключённую в тонкую раму внешнего контура, был поистине восхитительным произведением искусства, в которое вдохнули жизнь явно не человеческие руки. Хрустальные украшения, своей формой напоминающие капли, вложенные друг в друга от самой маленькой до самой большой, содержали внутри ограненный самоцвет, жемчужину, платиновую ракушку, или несколько морских звёзд. Создавалось впечатление, что на воротах развешаны цветные светящиеся лампочки. Все хрустальные «шкатулки» соединялись между собой плавными коваными линиями, вместе похожими одновременно на брызги фонтана, фейерверк и букет цветов. Небольшое пространство в центре каждой створки оставалось свободным, и в закрытом состоянии из них складывался силуэт кита, в другое время практически неопределимый среди хитро переплетающихся линий – он будто-бы плыл в густых зарослях водорослей. Со «спины» морского млекопитающего свешивались золотые кольца с голубыми стеклянными сферами, которые мерно раскачивались от ветра, издавая мелодичный звон от столкновения между собой.   
По ту сторону ворот отчётливо виднелись мраморные колонны, увитые какими-то цветами, солнечные лучи, пробивающиеся через полог оплетённых теми же лозами ветвей над ними, словно это была не поддержка для невидимой крыши, а настоящие деревья.   
\- Это всегда здесь было? – Искренне изумился Рэтчет, снизу вверх оглядывая вход в другой мир, оставшийся таким же безмолвно величественным, и всем своим гостеприимным видом приглашал войти.   
\- Не имею ни малейшего представления, если честно. В первый раз наблюдаю подобное явление. Возможно, кто-то дополнил аллею фонтанов своими фантазиями, пока меня не было – не так давно произошёл сбой энергии в портальной сети, и несколько дней подряд никто не мог попасть с одного острова на другой. Я тогда осталась жить у Кэсси на Золотом острове.   
\- Что ж, кто бы ни был автором данного произведения искусства, он явно не против, чтобы мы зашли в гости, - Рэтчет взмахнул крыльями, стряхивая с белоснежных перьев радужные брызги, и опустился на первую ступеньку высокой лестницы из зеленоватого мрамора, возникшей прямо из воздуха. – Составишь мне компанию?   
\- С удовольствием, – серебристая кошечка с улыбкой приняла его руку.  
Вместе ангелы быстро поднялись наверх и с любопытством заглянули вовнутрь. Радушный хозяин посчитал нужным остаться неизвестным, но перед ними предстала симпатичная комната, больше похожая на зал небольшого размера, возможно, в старом замке. Древние серо-бежевые стены и витые колонны сгущали краски сказочной атмосферы, как и серебристые металлические шары, похожие на полузакрытый бутон лотоса с горящим канделябром внутри, невесомые и парящие под потолком на тонких цепочках. Свет от пламени свечей просачивался в щели между лепестками, проецируя на стены танцующих огненных змеек; при этом комната не казалась темнее, чем улица за спинами Ломбэкса и кошки, словно в ней пребывал ещё какой-то источник освещения. Пол заменила собой травяная полянка, и по углам помещения на ней выросли трогательные полевые цветы, наподобие васильков. Зеленые ростки забирались на стены, придавая камню таинственный зеленовато-синий, словно океан, оттенок в редких просветах между ними. В правой части комнаты стоял стол, чьи серебряные ножки увил алый вьюнок, а на матовой серой столешнице расположился сервиз в цветах шахматной доски – бирюзовых и белых ромбах. Слева над травой возвышалась платформа похожей расцветки – объект, заинтересовавший Ломбэкса более всего, поэтому парень сразу же отправился проверять, что к чему.   
\- Похоже на танцевальную площадку, - сообщил он, убедившись, что клеточки загораются, если на них наступить. – Ещё и со светомузыкой, здорово! Аксис, ты когда-нибудь была на дискотеке?  
\- Только на нескольких танцевальных вечерах Платинового острова. Но на такие мероприятия, чаще всего, приходят с кавалерами, а у всех моих близких друзей – ангелов уже есть девушки, которых я боюсь обидеть, если пойду с ними.   
\- Никаких проблем, в следующий раз можешь пойти со мной, если захочешь. Давай, иди сюда, покажи мне, как хорошо ты танцуешь!   
Согласно мысленно произнесённому желанию ангела, его футболка и бриджи заменила бирюзовая толстовка с золотисто-оранжевыми продольными полосами на руковах, капюшоном с прорезями для ушей и символом на груди, обозначающим круглую луну в контуре шестерёнки, и спортивными брюками – чтобы больше соответствовать образу танцора хип-хопа. На шее появилась золотая цепочка, больше похожая на ошейник, переплетённый кожаными чёрными ремешками, а в правом ухе – несколько небольших колец-серёжек.   
\- Рэтчет, по-моему, нам с тобой светит вся вселенная, - серебристая кошечка улыбнулась, указывая на потолок, который начал бледнеть над их головами. Его прозрачность волнами прокатилась до самых стен, открывая взору индиговую глубину в россыпи перламутровых звёзд и многоцветных планет, образующих бесконечную спираль.   
\- Действительно. Пожалуй, так даже лучше, чем с «Грувитроном»!   
Вместо платья, на Аксис появились её излюбленный топ и шорты.   
\- Что ж, давай попробуем. Не то, чтобы увлекаюсь именно этим танцевальным жанром, но уверяю тебя, Рэтчет, в поединке ты меня точно не обыграешь!   
Выражение детской невинности и застенчивости на лице девочки сменилось азартными искорками в бездонных серебристо-синих глазах. Теперь она уже смотрела на Рэтчета не как на объект своего безграничного обожания, целиком и полностью пленивший её, а как на соперника, чей вызов следовало принять без раздумий. И, можно не сомневаться, в сражении талантов девушка-ангел одержит безоговорочную победу, сделает это красиво и даже немного дерзко.  
\- Маэстро ДиДжей, музыку, пожалуйста, - Ломбэкс щёлкнул пальцами, словно бы включая реагирующий на звук магнитофон у себя дома. Улыбнулся, прислушиваясь к мелодии, и вышел на середину подиума.   
Аксис неожиданно совершенно отчётливо почувствовала, как земля исчезает у неё из-под ног, оставляя парить в воздухе. Будто и сама комната растворилась в голубоватой дымке, а колонны теперь возвышались у них за спиной, словно монолитные столпы, подпирающие космический купол. Увитые невиданными цветами, под листьями которых, мелодично жужжа, собирали нектар радужные колибри. Звенящие капли сыпались откуда-то сверху в большое озеро у подножия мраморных колонн, укрытое кружевом жемчужно-розовых лилий поверх не прекращающих бежать в разные стороны кругов. Зал наполнился красивыми мелодичными звуками – сочетанием ненавязчивого шёпота природы и музыки; напротив юного ангела стоял мужчина, которого она мечтала однажды повстречать в своей жизни. Как долго она ждала этого момента, как сильно надеялась. И Создатель, нежно любящий свою единственную дочь, сделал ей бесценный подарок. Неужели в этом мире, на земле или на небесах, существует ещё что-то, чего ещё она может желать? 

\- Ты прекрасный танцор, Рэтчет, - проговорила кошечка, когда Аксис и её друг-ангел присели на ступеньку небесной лестницы, чтобы полюбоваться океаном и Изумрудным островом с высоты. – Спасибо тебе за эти уроки, теперь я буду чувствовать себя намного увереннее, когда в следующий раз войду в зал.  
\- Тебе совершенно не стоило стесняться и прежде, Акс, - золотистый Ломбэкс накрыл её ладонь своей, наблюдая, как светло-бирюзовые глаза девушки робко скользят по его лицу, опасаясь сохранить этот прямой контакт, но и не в силах отвести взгляд. – Я, например, научился самостоятельно, просто не упуская возможности побывать на каждой дискотеке, что устраивалась на Вэлдин. А благодаря Клэнку, впервые узнал про классические танцы. Он почему-то до сих пор уверен, что девушку можно по-настоящему впечатлить только вальсом и музыкой лирических композиторов. Должно быть, его создатель серьёзно увлекался искусством.   
\- Думаю, мы можем совершить ещё один полёт, а потом отправиться домой. Тилли обещала зайти сегодня в одиннадцать часов.  
\- Хорошо. Может быть, на сей раз я тебя догоню? – Рэтчет хитро подмигнул.

Еще немного погоняв друга между водными столбами, Аксис спряталась в одном из них: отдельные потоки поднимались по кругу, образуя полую внутри колонну. Девушка надеялась застать его врасплох, уверенная, что здесь Ломбэксу ее никогда не найти. Шорох из-за шума воды остался неуслышанным, и Аксис повернулась только, когда заметила мелькнувшее рядом светлое пятно. Ангел посмотрела влево, и ее губы сразу же оказались захвачены поцелуем.  
Желание, загаданное вчера на падающей звезде, исполнилось.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка:  
Sheena Easton - A Dream Worth Keeping  
Meghan Trainor - Better When I'm Dancing  
БИС – Мистер Диджей  
Avril Lavigne - Falling Fast
> 
> Небольшой экскурс в магическую систему мира рассказа. Сейчас кое-что может казаться несколько сумбурным и непонятным, но будет детально объясняться по мере развития сюжета. Вполне возможно, я вынесу какие-то подробности в отдельную энциклопедию и выложу её позже, как приложение. 
> 
> Глаза Аксис меняют цвет при разном освещении, и спектр этих оттенков практически не ограничен. Это её индивидуальная особенность, другие ангелы так не умеют. Настоящий цвет глаз - светло-серый, даже немного прозрачный.


End file.
